Ranczo Konoha
by Hanayome
Summary: AU; Konoha to spokojne miasteczko gdzieś na krańcu Arizony, rządzące się prawami współczesnego Dzikiego Zachodu. Zaczynają się wakacje i młodzież wraca do domów, gdzie czeka na nich niespodzianka w osobie jeźdźca z północy, który przysporzy znurzonym mieszkańcom rozrywki i wielu powodów do ukochanych przez nich plotek. (7: Tornado w miasteczku. Co zaszło między Naruto a Hinatą?)
1. Przybysz z południa

Temperatura powietrza falującego miarowo nad bezkresną, szaroburą prerią sięgało stu stopni Fahrenheita i nie wyglądało to na szczyt jego możliwości. Rdzawy kurz osiadał na wszystkim, co znalazło się w jego zasięgu. Nie uchroniły się przed nim ani drobne opuncje, ani trawy, ani te małe, zielone krzaczki porastające ziemię. Kurz wisiał w powietrzu, czaił się, wyczekiwał. Preria była cierpliwa i uważna.

Czarna plamka na horyzoncie nie uszła uwadze prerii. Z upływem kolejnych godzin plamka stawała się większa i coraz mniej czarna, coraz bardziej przypominając sylwetkę człowieka jadącego na koniu. Samotny jeździec nadchodził z północy, za towarzysza mając jedynie swego rumaka, trawę i wszechobecny, rdzawy kurz.

Preria była inteligentna i spostrzegawcza, szanowała rozwagę, potępiała bezmyślność. Nikt, kogo nie zmusiła do tego sytuacja, nie zdecydowałby się na podróż przez sam środek bezkresnego morza traw w samo południe. Koń ledwie powłóczył nogami, jednak mimo to wytrwale wiózł swego opadłego z sił jeźdźca na swym grzbiecie.

– Hej, Fushichou. Widzisz ten wiatrak? – jeździec wsparł się na grzbiecie konia i uniósł ramię, palcem wskazującym pokazując swemu koniowi ogromną, stalową konstrukcję majaczącą w oddali, która po godzinach spędzonych w palącym słońcu prerii mogła okazać się tylko fatamorganą. – Studnia. Woda, Fushichou.

Ostatnie okruchy nadziei na przetrwanie tej beznadziejnej podróży zabrzmiały w głosie jeźdźca, który już poprzedniego wieczora musiał zmierzyć się z dnem bukłaka na wodę. W efekcie on i jego koń nie pili od najmniej dwunastu godzin.

– Dom – szepnął jeździec. Dopiero po chwili go zauważył, choć stał nieopodal wiatraka. Drewniana chata na prerii, z pośniedziałą blachą na dachu, pękniętym oknem i zapadniętym schodkiem – jeździec widział go oczyma wyobraźni. – Jesteśmy uratowani, Fushichou.

.

.

_~Temperatura sięgnie nawet stu dwudziestu stopni Fahrenheita. Radzimy pozostać w domach, a jeśli już koniecznie musicie państwo wyjść, sugerujemy spożywać dużo napojów i unikać przegrzania w celu uniknięcia udaru. A teraz…_

– Che che che, panienka radzi nie wychodzić. Z Nowego Yorku nadaje? – zadrwił siedzący przy barze mężczyzna. Dźwięk sunącego po drewnianym blacie szkła rozweselił go. Kufel lodowatego piwa z cieknącą po ściankach pianą stał tuż przed nim. Kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu. – Sposób na upał. Powinieneś ich nauczyć, Jiraya.

– Przed południem? Tylko nam wolno – zarechotał w odpowiedzi. – A nadaje z Phoenix. Taaaaki seksowny głos. Pewnie blondynka.

Siedzący przy barze mężczyźni wybuchnęli śmiechem, podobnie jak ci przeżuwający steki przy stolikach. Właściciel lokalu, stojący za barem Jiraya, przełączył stację w radiu.

1 _One night a wild young cowboy came in, wild as the West Texas wind. __Dashing and daring… _

Ten kawałek spotkał się z dużo większym uznaniem niż pogodowe rewelacje blondynki z Phoenix.

– A propos młodych i dzikich – zagaił Jiraya siedzących przy barze mężczyzn. – W tej starej budzie, u Hyuugów na ranczu, ktoś zamieszkał.

– Nikt od Hyuugów – odparł ze spokojem mężczyzna z krótkimi brązowymi włosami.

– Skąd wiesz, Kankuro?

– Byłem u nich na ranczo, żaden z pracowników nic nie wie. – W jego stronę powędrował kufel z piwem. – Poza tym… przelatywałem helikopterem nad ich ziemią. Koń jest uwiązany w cieniu za domem.

– Też widziałem tego konia – dodał drugi. – Myślałem, że im uciekł. Miałem nawet jechać go obejrzeć i odprowadzić do stadniny Hyuugów.

– Po coś ty się tam zapuścił, Kiba?

– Akamaru pobiegł za jakąś suką. – Ten wzruszył ramionami. – Pojechałem go szukać.

– Hęęę? Jesteś weterynarzem, a własnego psa nie potrafisz wykastrować?

– Może tobie pierwszemu utniemy jajka, co? – Kiba zerwał się z zaciśniętymi pięściami, gotów oklepać buzię Kankuro.

– Ej, Kiba, uspokój się – zganił go Jiraya. – Nie chcę żadnych bójek w moim lokalu. Chcecie się bić to wyłaźcie na zewnątrz.

Kiba rzucił okiem na Kankuro, potem na swoje niedopite piwo, na drzwi, dokonał szybkiego rachunku zysków i strat i doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli on nie wykastruje Akamaru to nikt tego nie zrobi, więc chyba nie ma potrzeby bić się z Kankuro. Zwłaszcza, że na zewnątrz było prawie sto dwadzieścia stopni i zanim którykolwiek z nich by wygrał, obydwaj dostaliby udaru.

– Twój pies – wzruszył ramionami tamten. – Twój wybór. Znalazłeś go chociaż?

– Sam wrócił wieczorem. Zawsze wraca.

– Po cholerę jeździsz go szukać?

– Martwię się.

– Jesteś najwrażliwszym weterynarzem jakiego znam.

– EJ!

I Kiba zapewne znowu chciałby się bić, gdyby drzwi do baru nie rozchyliły się nagle. Nie trzeba się było odwracać od baru, żeby zobaczyć kto przyszedł. Szeroki, zaśliniony uśmiech Jirayi mógł oznaczać tylko tyle, że kobieta, która weszła do baru była równie gorąca, co powietrze, które wpadło do środka wraz z nią.

– Pani szeryf – kiwnął głową Kankuro, nie odwracając się w stronę drzwi. W jego ślad poszedł Kiba.

– Tsunade, gołąbeczku – zarechotał Jiraya i już stawiał przed nią whisky z lodem. Jakimś cudem on zawsze wiedział na co kto ma ochotę. – Co cię do nas sprowadza?

– Gorąco – westchnęła, rozpinając górne trzy guziki swojej flanelowej koszuli. Dwie ogromne piersi zafalowały przed nosami siedzących przy barze mężczyzn.

– Coś chyba pływa w twojej szklance – Jiraya pochylił się nad kobietą, prawie wsadzając nos w jej dekolt.

– Rozumiem, że to na koszt firmy, zboczeńcu.

Złapała siwą czuprynę i odepchnęła Jirayę od siebie tak, że ten prawie pozrzucał stojące za nim na półkach szkliwo. Siedząca w barze gawiedź zaniosła się gromkim śmiechem.

– Porządek i ład w mieście, Tsunade?

– Zawsze kiedy jestem na posterunku – odparła, gładząc swoją gwiazdkę szeryfa przypiętą z lewej strony do lekkiej, płóciennej kamizelki. – Ale akurat wracam ze szpitala. A zaszczycam was swoją obecnością, bo szukam informacji.

– Dla ciebie wszystko, skarbie – zerwał się Jiraya, kończąc przecieranie blatu.

– Mamy nowego.

– Mamy – przytaknęli chórem.

– Wiecie coś?

– Ma konia. I mieszka u Hyuugów na ranczo. Więcej nic.

– Może być niebezpieczny – mruknęła kobieta z niezadowoleniem.

– Wybierzesz się tam, Tsunade?

– Dziś nie mam czasu – westchnęła z niezadowoleniem. – To kawał drogi.

– Ja tam pojadę – zaoferował się w końcu Kiba. – I tak muszę obejrzeć tego konia. Z tego co mówicie, jest tam od trzech dni, a wokół tej budy nie rośnie nawet trawa, którą mógłby jeść. Brrr... Za dręczenie zwierząt powinnaś go wsadzić do paki, Tsunade.

– Przyjdź do mnie jak się czegoś dowiesz. – Kobieta dopiła whisky, rzuciła na blat banknot dziesięciodolarowy, odwróciła się i wyszła z baru.

– No dobra, to jeszcze po jednym i ja się zbieram.

– Na koszt firmy – zarechotał Jiraya. – Tylko wróć i opowiedz o tym nowym.

_2_ _Whoopi-ty-aye-oh, rockin' to and fro, back in the saddle again _

.

.

– Nie ruszaj się.

– Sssss…

– Jak się nie umie posługiwać bronią, nie powinno się jej nosić przy sobie – prychnęła różowo włosa kobieta. Igła chirurgiczna z gracją tańczyła między jej palcami, a piękny szew ozdabiał udo leżącego na kozetce blondwłosego kowboja.

– To nie tak, Sakurka – żachnął się. – Po prostu… Wystrzeliła z gorąca! Ałaaa! Delikatnie, Sakurka!

– Jasne – prychnęła dziewczyna. – Masz szczęście, że postanowiłam odbyć praktyki tutaj, a nie w Phoenix. Wiesz, że Tsunade odkąd została szeryfem, nie jest już taka delikatna.

– Dziękuję, Sakurka – westchnął i obrzucił nieufnym spojrzeniem swój pistolet leżący na biurku lekarki.

Dziewczyna ucięła resztę nici chirurgicznej i obrzuciła krytycznym spojrzeniem swoje dzieło.

– Blizna nie powinna być duża, ale chirurgiem plastycznym nie jestem, wybacz. I tak masz szczęście, że kula właściwie tylko cię musnęła.

Na podłodze leżały zakrwawione spodnie, które mężczyzna miał na sobie w chwili wypadku. Sakura westchnęła głęboko.

– Tylko ty mogłeś zrobić coś takiego, Naruto – dogryzła mu. – Czasami mam wrażenie, że wcale nie urodziłeś się w naszym miasteczku, tylko w Ciamajdowie – pokazała mu język.

– Sakura!

– Lee, zabierz go! – krzyknęła dziewczyna tak, żeby mężczyzna siedzący w poczekalni, po drugiej stronie zamkniętych drzwi mógł ją usłyszeć.

– On żyje! – wydusił z siebie Lee, prawie płacząc. – Naruto, myślałem, że już po tobie!

– Nie wygłupiaj się, Lee – wymamrotał przez zęby chłopak.

– Krzyczałeś jak panienka – przyznała Sakura.

– Chodź, myślę, że będziesz miał wolne do końca tygodnia.

To rozweseliło i tak już wystarczająco nachmurzonego Uzumakiego. Mężczyźni opuścili gabinet Sakury i wyszli z tego czegoś, co miejscowi dumnie nazywali szpitalem. W praktyce była to niewielka lecznica z sześcioma łóżkami i marnymi zapasami zaopatrzenia medycznego.

– Sakura.

Dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach, gdy usłyszała chłodny głos innego mężczyzny. Niski baryton był tym co zwalało miejscowe dziewczęta z nóg i wywoływało przytłumione piski zachwytu. Również i zielone oczy pani doktor nie mogły się od niego oderwać… kiedyś. W liceum. To było dawno temu. Teraz są dorośli. Ona skończyła studia medyczne na uniwersytecie w Phoenix i odbywała swój roczny staż jako internista w rodzinnym Konoha. On odziedziczył interes po swoich zamordowanych rodzicach i prowadził największy w promieniu pięćdziesięciu mil sklep z bronią. Obydwoje byli poważnymi ludźmi podążającymi własnymi ścieżkami. Sakura nigdy więcej nie zamierzała się uganiać za tym facetem.

– Sasuke – odparła, zapraszając go gestem do środka.

– Naruto się postrzelił. – Kruczowłosy oparł się o framugę, a spomiędzy zębów wystawał mu papieros. Jego palec wskazywał na leżącą na biurku Sakury broń. – To głupka?

Kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi, rezygnując ze zganienia go za palenie w budynku. Zamiast tego podeszła do mężczyzny, sprawnym ruchem wyrwała mu papierosa spomiędzy zębów i zgasiła go na metalowym kuble na śmieci, a następnie wyrzuciła.

– Ostrzegałam cię nie raz – rzuciła, powstrzymując jego oburzenie. – Chcesz ją obejrzeć?

– Chcą zobaczyć, czy była kupiona u mnie – mruknął niechętnie. – Jeśli tak, będę musiał coś z tym zrobić. Ludzie nie mogą kojarzyć mojego sklepu z wadliwą bronią.

Sakura przez chwilę mierzyła wzrokiem mężczyznę, później broń, znowu jego poważną twarz i znowu broń. Westchnęła i bardzo ostrożnie podała tamtemu kaburę z pistoletem. Naruto pewnie nie przyszłoby do głowy próbować reklamować pistolet.

Sasuke kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu i odwrócił się, żeby odejść. Nim się obejrzała, pozostało po nim tylko wspomnienie i smród dymu papierosowego.

.

.

_3_ _Where did you come from where did you go__,where did you come from Cotton Eye Joe _

Kiba zawtórował radiu. Skrzeczał co najmniej tak dobrze jak wykonujący kawałek zespół.

– _If it had't been for Cotton Eye Joe,__I'd been married long time ago _– śpiewał, a siedzący na pace czerwonego pick-upa, amerykańskiego forda rangera trzeciej generacji, Akamaru zawtórował swojemu właścicielowi szczekaniem. Szyba od strony kierowcy była maksymalnie opuszczona, a łokieć mężczyzny wystawał na zewnątrz. Kiba uważał, że klimatyzacja jest niezdrowa.

Zbliżali się do drewnianej budy na ranczu Hyuugów. Kiedyś mieszkali w niej kowboje podczas pędzenia bydła do torów kolejowych, które na tak wielkim ranczo jak to, mogło trwać od trzech tygodni do miesiąca. Odkąd jednak pojawiły się samochody i dystans, którego pokonanie kiedyś zajmowało kilka dni, można przejechać w kilka godzin, takie domki stały się bezużyteczne i nikt w nich nie mieszkał. Niszczały i rozpadały się stopniowo, aż w końcu jakieś tornado miało zakończyć ich żywot. Właściwie powinny zostać rozebrane, ale na Dzikim Zachodzie nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy takimi głupotami. Tutaj rządziły prawa natury. Tak więc takie drewniane chaty stały nie tylko na tym ranczo, ale też na wielu innych, czekając aż coś sprawi, że dokonają żywota.

Ale czasami zdarzało się, że ktoś będący w potrzebie w nich zamieszkiwał. Tak jak tym razem. I zadaniem Kiby było sprawdzenie kto to, jakie ma zamiary i czy zamierza zatrzymywać się na dłużej.

Odkąd opuścił miasteczko, jechał już pół godziny. Przez cały ten czas musiał być doskonale widoczny nawet z wnętrza chaty. I dobrze. Wolałby nie zostać uznanym za skradającego się intruza i zastrzelonym. Gdyby nie stojący przed domem koń (którego już widział nawet z tej odległości – jego właściciel musiał więc być w środku), jeszcze dodatkowo by zatrąbił, byle tylko zostać zauważonym. Oprócz tego miał w zamocowanej na pasku kaburze spluwę i strzelbę na podłodze między siedzeniami przednimi a tylnymi.

– Hej, jest tam kto?! – krzyknął, wyskakując z samochodu, a Akamaru zeskoczył z paki i szczekając, ruszył przed siebie obiec dom.

Kiba ściągnął z samochodu worek z owsem ze specjalnymi uchwytami i podążył w stronę konia. Zaszedł go od przodu i uspokajająco poklepał po grzbiecie. Zwierzę, choć początkowo przestraszone, szybko zwęszyło pokarm i nieufność zniknęła jak ręką odjął. Szkapa była wychudzona, ale przynajmniej miała wodę w balii. Mężczyzna zawiesił mu na szyi worek z owsem, żeby zwierzę się posiliło, a sam ruszył w stronę domu, głośno tupiąc.

– Hop, hop – nie przestawał nawoływać, jednak nikt mu nie odpowiadał.

Ostrożnie stanął na pierwszym schodku, przeskoczył drugi (złamany) i wskoczył na werandę. Przeszedł powoli w obawie, że ta się pod nim załamie. W końcu zapukał jeszcze raz we framugę niezamkniętych drzwi i stanął w jedynym, wielkim pomieszczeniu, które niegdyś służyło do przygotowywania oraz spożywania posiłków i spania zarazem.

Kiba powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu i…

– Boże, nic ci nie jest!?

Na starym, zapleśniałym materacu leżał człowiek. Wpatrywał się w Kibę, ale nie był w stanie się odezwać. Jego usta były rozchylone i wyschnięte, jakby nie pił od bardzo dawna. Kapelusz z szerokim rondem zasłaniający głowę i część czoła, był cały mokry od potu, podobnie jak ubranie nieznajomego. Kiba dopadł do niego i dotknął czoła – było rozpalone. Nieobecne spojrzenie tego człowieka, przyśpieszone tętno i oddech mówiły wszystko.

– Masz udar – wydusił z siebie i natychmiast wypadł z budy.

W samochodzie zawsze woził dużą butelkę wody mineralnej, po którą pobiegł. Przy okazji zabrał koce chłodzące, które też zawsze miał przy sobie, jako że często były przydatne, gdy jeździł do zwierząt. W końcu nie tylko ludzie dostawali udarów. Będąc w samochodzie od razu wezwał pomoc przez radionadajnik.

– Sakura! – krzyknął do mikrofonu. – Potrzebna mi pomoc w opuszczonej chacie na ranczo Hyuugów. Człowiek z udarem. Niech ktoś wezwie Sakurę.

Po chwili usłyszał wiadomość zwrotną.

~ Zrozumiałem. Przywiozę ją.

Kiba rozpoznał głos Kankuro. Uspokojony, złapał wodę i chłodzące koce i pobiegł z powrotem do chaty. Napoił przybysza, który łapczywie pochłaniał kolejne łyki wody. Przyłożył chłodny kompres do jego czoła. Rozpiął skórzaną kamizelkę i zaczął męczyć się z guzikami bordowej flaneli. W końcu zdenerwowany szarpnął mocno i wszystkie guziki urwały się.

– Kurwa! – krzyknął, gdy materiał odsłonił ciało nieznajomego. – Jesteś kobietą!

Wzdrygnął się. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że tym przybyszem może być kobieta. Gdyby o tym wiedział, nie rozbierałby jej! A na pewno nie tak brutalnie. Matka z siostrą by go zabiły, gdyby się o tym dowiedziały.

– Trzeba było mówić – warknął. – Wybacz – dodał, okrywając kobietę zimnym kocem. Poczuł się trochę lepiej, gdy jej piersi były zasłonięte. – Cholera, Kankuro, pospiesz się i przywieź Sakurę...

Po tych słowach ona rzuciła mu ostatnie, wdzięczne spojrzenie, zamknęła oczy i zasnęła.

.

.

– Gdzie ja jestem? – słaby szept wydobył się spomiędzy spierzchniętych warg.

– W lecznicy dumnie nazywanej szpitalem, w miasteczku Konoha, w centrum Arizony. Nazywam się Sakura Haruno i jestem twoim lekarzem.

Zielonooka posłała kobiecie dodający otuchy uśmiech. Na pierwszy rzut oka były w podobnym wieku.

– Co… Co ja tu robię? Gdzie jest Fushichou?! – kobieta poderwała się nagle, ale szybko opadła z powrotem na materac szpitalnego łóżka, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać się w pionie.

– Leż spokojnie, dostałaś udaru, jeszcze nie jesteś w pełni sił – Sakura wskazała jej na kroplówkę, które powoli sączyła się przez plastikową rureczkę aż do igły wbitej w żyłę kobiety. – Oprócz tego masz lekką anemię. Fushichou?

– Mój koń.

– Ach! Kiba się nim zaopiekował, nie martw się.

– Kiba?

– Uratował cię. To miejscowy weterynarz, nie znajdziesz lepszej opieki dla swojego konia w promieniu pięćdziesięciu mil.

Sakura wpatrywała się w tę kobietę. Była jedną wielką zagadką. Ubrana po męsku, pojawiła się znikąd, niczym samotny kowboj w starym stylu przybyła do ich spokojnego miasteczka na koniu. Z drugiej strony dostarczyła miejscowym rozrywki, odrywając ich od rutyny dnia codziennego. Jeśli zamierzała tu pozostać – w Konoha w końcu będzie ciekawie.

Jedynym mankamentem było to, że przebywała w lecznicy. Dla Haruno oznaczało to ni mniej, ni więcej tylko tyle, że każda napotkana osoba będzie ją o nią wypytywać. A ona nie wiedziała nic i nie miała pojęcia o co powinna zapytać.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie – poprosiła tamta. Sakura dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że ordynarnie gapi się na tę kobietę. – Pytaj – dodała, jakby wiedząc o czym myśli lekarka.

– Kim jesteś?

Szatynka w końcu spojrzała na nią, a nie gdzieś obok. Wcześniej wodziła wzrokiem po sali, jakby obawiając się spojrzeć bezpośrednio na człowieka. W końcu na jej usta wpełzł delikatny uśmiech.

– TenTen. Nazywam się TenTen.

.

.

1 _El paso_ – Marti Robbins

2 _Back in the sadle again – _Gene Autry

3 _Cotton Eye Joe_ – Rednex

**N/A**

**Więc tym razem coś trochę innego. **

**W opowiadaniu jest sporo opisów "jak to jest na dzikim zachodzie", ponieważ pisałam je z założeniem, że przeciętny czytelnik nie ma o tym wyobrażenia. Swoją wiedzę czerpałam z różnych źródeł współczesnych podróżników etc., jednak nie wykluczam, że niektóre elementy są lekko przerysowane albo już archaiczne. Na Dzikim Zachodzie sama nigdy nie byłam i raczej się nie wybiorę w najbliższym czasie, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że tamta kultura w jakiś sposób mnie zafascyowała i od razu zapragnęłam wrzucić w tę rzeczywistość bohaterów Naruto. Zobaczymy co mi z tego wyjdzie. Uprzedzając pytania - owszem, to ma fabułę :D**

**Kolejne rozdziały planuję publikować z częstotliwością jednego na tydzień bądź dwa tygodnie, na pewno nie częściej :)**


	2. Powrót Hyuugi

– Hyuugaaa!

Jowialne powitanie Jirayi sprawiło, że każdy z goszczących w knajpie odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, aby kiwnąć głową nowo przybyłemu mężczyźnie. Tamten odpowiedział obojętnym skinieniem z dotknięciem dwoma palcami ronda kapelusza i usiadł przy barze.

– Dawno przyjechałeś? – zagaił Jiraya, podając mu piwo z cieknącą po ściankach pianką.

– Kilka godzin temu – odparł tamten spokojnie, podwijając rękawy koszuli. – Już prawie zapomniałem jak to jest mieszkać tutaj…

– Tęskniłeś?

– Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami. – Życie tam… przywykłem.

Po chwili na krześle obok usiadł mężczyzna o półdługich, spiętych w wysokiego kucyka włosach. Przyglądali się sobie krótką chwilę.

– Neji – kiwnął głową.

– Shikamaru. Też wróciłeś z wielkiego świata.

– Tydzień temu. Ino też ma przyjechać niedługo.

– Uch. Po co?

– Rodzice jej zagrozili, że nie dostanie od nich ani grosza, jeśli nie wróci na wakacje. – Shikamaru wyraźnie to bawiło. – Jak chcesz, to jeszcze nie jest za późno, żeby wysłać jej pieniądze.

– Zabawne, Shikamaru.

– Masz gościa na ranczo, Neji – Jiraya nagle wciął się w dyskusję,nie mogąc już ani chwili dłużej trzymać tych rewelacji tylko dla siebie.

– Aaa, chłopcy coś wspominali – przyznał. – Po to przyszedłem.

Knajpa Jirayi była swoistym węzłem, w którym gromadziły się wszystkie informacje i wiadomości. Każdy kto tylko dowiedział się czegoś ciekawego i pragnął się tym podzielić z innymi lub też chciał zasięgnąć języka na nurtujący go temat, przychodził właśnie tam. Wystarczyło opowiedzieć Jirayi w czym rzecz bądź rzucić odpowiednie hasło. Przez niego wieści rozchodziły się z prędkością światła. Jeśli miałeś jakiś problem – Jiraya z pewnością wiedział kto go rozwiąże. Co więcej – nie musiałeś nawet kontaktować się z tym kimś osobiście. Zazwyczaj tego samego lub następnego dnia ktoś mogący ci pomóc zgłaszał się do ciebie sam. Naprawienie pompy przy studni, wymiana opony, deratyzacja, umycie okien, potrafił nawet znaleźć nianię dla dziecka! – wystarczyło przyjść i powiedzieć Jirayi, że potrzebuje się pomocy. Co więcej – w jego knajpie można było spotkać każdego. Wystarczyło przyjść i poczekać. Każdy miejscowy, który skądś wracał, najpierw pojawiał się właśnie tam. Nie żeby jego powrót nie został zauważony wcześniej. Jednak pojawienie się u Jirayi było oficjalnym zaanonsowaniem swojej obecności. Konoha rządziła się swoimi prawami.

– To kobieta – zaczął siwowłosy z powagą. – Przyjechała z północy. Sama. Na koniu. Wyobrażasz sobie? Kobieta sama przyjechała na koniu – zarechotał. – Kiba pojechał zaglądnąć do konia. I dzięki bogu, bo w innym wypadku zanim byśmy się zorientowali, że nie żyje, minęłyby tygodnie.

– Nie żyje!? – Neji poderwał się z krzesła, prawie przewracając przy tym piwo.

– Żyje, żyje – uspokoił go Jiraya z lekceważeniem. – Dostała udaru z gorąca. Kiba zastał ją półprzytomną. – Zrobił przerwę, żeby dolać Hyuudze i Shikamaru piwa. – Spędziła tydzień u Sakury w szpitalu, potem wyszła i… mieszka na twoim ranczo.

– Hmm – Neji mruknął z niezadowoleniem. – Opuszczasz się, Jiraya. Sądziłem, że powiesz mi o niej coś więcej. Tyle mogłem się dowiedzieć od kogokolwiek – prychnął.

– W tym problem, Hyuuga. Nikt o niej nic więcej nie wie. Nie zdradziła niczego poza imieniem. Nic nie mówi, a nikt przecież wprost nie zapyta.

– Ja zapytam – stwierdził, dopijając piwo i podnosząc się z krzesła. – Mieszka na moim ranczo, chyba mam prawo coś o niej wiedzieć.

Neji rzucił na blat banknot dziesięciodolarowy, skinął na pożegnanie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Nie zapomnij wrócić – krzyknął za nim Jiraya i z zadowoleniem wrócił do polerowania blatu i ubijania wrednych much, upierających się przy swoim prawie do równego współegzystowania z ludźmi.

.

.

Stadnina Hyuugów mieściła w sumie pięćdziesiąt boksów i każdy z nich miał swego mieszkańca. W środku unosił się koński zapaszek, który kowboje nazywali _eau de ranch_ – zapach rancza. Końskie rżenie słychać było z daleka, a latające muchy dawały się we znaki od momentu przekroczenia progu stajni.

– Którego konia ci osiodłać, Neji?

– Sam to zrobię.

Długowłosy dokładnie pamiętał w którym boksie mieszka jego ukochany rumak. Wiedziony przyzwyczajeniem złapał po drodze swoje siodło i podszedł do boksu.

– Ryuu – wypowiedział miękko imię konia, wchodząc do środka.

Powitało go radosne rżenie. Koń od razu rozpoznał dawno niewidzianego właściciela. Koński ogon machnął raz w lewo, raz w prawo, stąpnął dwa razy z przednich kopyt na tylnie i nadstawił swój koński łeb do pogłaskania.

Ryuu był karym mustangiem. Oficjalnie mustangów nie wolno było hodować. Były dzikimi pełnymi majestatu końmi. Jednak Ryuu przypałętał się jako źrebię. Neji znalazł go samotnego, na środku bezkresnej prerii, a w zasięgu wzroku nie było jego stada. Nie mógł go przecież zostawić na pastwę losu, żeby padł z wyczerpania albo został ofiarą kojotów. Przygarnął zwierzę, które odwdzięczyło mu się przepełnioną zaufaniem i szacunkiem przyjaźnią. Neji nie pozwalał przesadnie przycinać jego grzywy – tylko tyle, żeby nie przeszkadzała zanadto. To nadawało koniowi majestatycznej dzikości. Poza tym gdy galopowali przez rdzawy bezkres prerii, włosy Nejiego powiewały na wietrze razem z końską grzywą. Nie raz i nie dwa swoim widokiem spowodowali wybuch plotek. Raz – o jakimś Indianinie z rezerwatu kręcącym się po okolicy. Drugi raz – o ekipie filmowej robiącej nieopodal miasteczka western z walecznym Indianinem w tle. Neji jednak rzadko zwracał uwagę na takie szczegóły jak bycie na językach ludzi i nie poddawał się presji, nie pozwalając przy tym skrócić ani grzywy konia ani… swojej własnej.

Gdy wyprowadził wyczyszczonego i osiodłanego Ryuu ze stajni, wsadził but w strzemię, przerzucił nogę nad końskim grzbietem i umościł się wygodnie w siodle, poczuł się panem świata. Przed jego oczyma rozpościerały się ziemie. Jego ziemie. Wzrokiem był w stanie ogarnąć kilka, może kilkanaście mil zupełnie płaskiego terenu. Rdzawo-buro-zielona preria przyzywała go, przywoływał wspomnienia, nęciła opowieściami o swoich dawnych mieszkańcach, podmuchy wiatru zdawały się pchać tam, gdzie czekały na niego duchy przeszłości.

Wiatr unosił tumany kurzu w powietrzu. W oddali pasły się krowy. Horyzont przecinały szyby naftowe i wiatraki pompujące wodę ze studni i pojące jego stada. Dziecinny dreszcz emocji przeszył jego lędźwie, gdy koń zastukał kopytami ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Dalej Ryuu, wio! – krzyknął, dając koniowi sygnał do galopu, równocześnie nakierowując go na chatę, w której zamieszkała nieznajoma.

.

.

Wiatr we włosach, koń galopujący przez bezkresną prerię, szum wiatru uderzający do głowy i kurz zgrzytający między zębami. Północne Stany, w których przebywał na co dzień, nie oferowały takich doznań. Dreszcz w lędźwiach, którzy poczuł w stajni, trwał nieprzerwanie przez całą jazdę. Końskie kopyta uderzały o ziemię z charakterystycznym stukotem, który wraz z wieczornym wyciem kojotów i muczeniem krów, mógłby z powodzeniem zastąpić każdy, nawet najlepszy przebój country.

Z każdą kolejną przejechaną milą, drewniana chata zwana Budą robiła się coraz większa, aż w końcu był w stanie dostrzec siedzącą na werandzie kobietę. W rękach miała coś, co odbijając światło dawało niespotykany błysk. Gwoli ścisłości – na prerii nic nie miało prawa błyszczeć. Każda świeżo położona, przywieziona prosto z huty blacha, każdy gwóźdź, śruba, każdy metalowy wyrób najdalej po tygodniu spędzonym na prerii, zamieniał się w prerię: śniedział, rdzewiał i absolutnie przestawał odbijać światło słoneczne, przybierając dominujący w pejzażu kolor: rdzawo-bury. Jeśli więc coś dawało błysk, musiało niepokoić. Światło odbijały oślinione zęby dzikiego, wściekłego zwierzęcia, które tylko czekało, żeby zaatakować. Naostrzone i błyszczące ostrze noża mogącego posłużyć do wbicia go komuś w plecy. I w końcu – lufa dobrze wypielęgnowanej strzelby doskonale sprawdzająca się jako argument za opuszczeniem cudzej posesji.

Na Dzikim Zachodzie nie zadawano pytań. Jeśli zabiłeś intruza na własnej posesji, szeryf przyjeżdżał, pakował go w czarny worek i zabierał do kostnicy, nie zadając pytań.

Na Dzikim Zachodzie nie dzwoni się pod 911.

– Stój, bo strzelam! – dotarło do jego uszu, gdy był może dwadzieścia metrów od werandy, na której siedziała młoda kobieta o upiętych w dwa koczki, brązowych włosach i pewnym siebie, hardym spojrzeniu. Między jej zębami tkwiła wykałaczka, a ona sama trzymała broń wyjątkowo profesjonalnie, najwyraźniej dobrze wiedząc jak się z nią obchodzić.

– Ostrożnie z tym – odparł, zeskakując z konia, jednak dyskretnie sięgając za siebie, do zapiętej na pasku kabury z dziesięciocalowym pistoletem Baby Eagle na naboje 9x19mm. – Nie celuje się do kogoś, jeśli nie zamierza się strzelać.

– Skąd wiesz, że nie zamierzam? – kobieta odparowała raźno i jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów poprawiła celowanie.

– Bo więzienia na dzikim zachodzie są zimne, brudne i dostaje się w nich suchy chleb i wodę,_ ma'am_ – odparł, postępując krok do przodu. – A właśnie tak kończą ci, którzy decydują się na zastrzelenie gospodarza na jego własnym ranczo.

– Och? – Atmosfera rozluźniła się, gdy przestała trzymać go na muszce, a lufa strzelby odwróciła się na bok tak, że nawet gdyby przypadkowo wystrzeliła, nie miała komu zrobić krzywdy.

– Och – przytaknął, prowadząc swojego konia za wodzę w stronę chaty. Kobieta zabezpieczyła strzelbę i odłożyła ją na bok, a on uwiązał konia tuż przy korycie pełnym wody, przy którym akurat poił się inny koń, zapewne należący do przybyszki. – Rabusie nie przychodzą od frontu i nie są aż tak bezczelni, żeby napadać samotne damy w biały dzień – zapewnił ją. – Tutaj szanuje się kobiety,…

– TenTen – odparła, podnosząc się z drewnianego krzesła, na którym siedziała i przesadzając na raz wszystkie trzy stopnie werandy. – A ty musisz być Neji Hyuuga.

– Znasz imię swojego gospodarza – odparł z mocno przerysowanym ukontentowaniem. – Wejdziemy do środka? Zaraz powyłamuję sobie zęby na tym kurzu.

Kowboje zwykle nie mówili dużo. Ich dyskusje sprowadzały się do mruknięć i krótkich, urywanych zdań, witali się i żegnali poprzez kiwnięcia głową i wypowiedzenie swych imion, nie mówili więcej niż to absolutnie konieczne, a gdy już musieli porozmawiać na zewnątrz, ustawiali się zawsze tyłem do wiatru. Winny był kurz – wieczny towarzysz człowieka prerii. Kurz, który przedostałby się nawet pod skafander kosmiczny. Kurz, którego nie dało się w żaden sposób uniknąć czy pozbyć. Kurz trzeba było zaakceptować jako jedną z sił natury, z którą również należało współżyć tak pokojowo, jak tylko można.

– To twój dom – odparła i po chwili stali już w chłodnym, surowym, skąpanym w półmroku wnętrzu.

Wszedł do środka, rozglądając się uważnie. Buda była taka, jaką ją zapamiętał, choć od czasów dziecinnych harców, które zwykł tu urządzać, minęło już wiele lat.

Kobieta zdjęła z materaca swoje rzeczy. Dostrzegł wśród tej sterty ubrania, bieliznę, coś co wyglądało jak portmonetka i… koc chłodzący?

– Siadaj. Herbaty? Piwa?

– Masz tu lodówkę? – spytał, rozważając przedstawione mu opcje.

– Kiba stwierdził, że jego stara lodówka kurzy się w szopie – odparła, w mig rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Po chwili do uszu Nejiego dotarł dźwięk odskakującego kapsla i syk uciekającego przez wylot butelki gazu. – Przyszedłeś złożyć towarzyską wizytę?

– A jak sądzisz? – Upił łyk piwa i przyłożył lodowatą butelkę do policzka. Przyjemnie było poczuć coś tak chłodnego na skórze po jeździe w upale. – Nikt nic o tobie nie wie, nawet szeryf, o Jirayi nie wspominając.

– Uhm – odparła, opierając się o ścianę i upijając łyk piwa ze swojej butelki. – Przyszedłeś wypytywać – stwierdziła z nutą niezadowolenia.

Zmierzył ją spojrzeniem od góry do dołu. Nie była drobna, ale nie była też szczególnie dobrze zbudowana. Nosiła za dużą, bordową koszulę flanelową i proste, męskie jeansy, do tego najprostszy skórzany pasek, który jako jedyny zdradzał szczupłość jej sylwetki. Dopiero po chwili męski wzrok odkrywał krągłości – ładne, choć pomniejszone przez za dużą koszulę piersi, z tego co przyuważył wcześniej, krągłą pupę, którą prawdopodobnie zupełnie nieświadomie zmysłowo poruszała podczas chodzenia. Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na myśl, że Jiraya nie mógł jej widzieć na własne oczy, bo z pewnością już wcześniej podzieliłby się z Nejim tymi rewelacjami.

– Nie daję schronienia przestępcom – zastrzegł, lustrując ją uważnym spojrzeniem, nie dostrzegł jednak niczego podejrzanego. Niczego prócz tego, że wyraz jej twarzy nie zmienił się ani trochę. Wciąż wpatrywała się w niego swoimi orzechowymi oczami, które zdawały się ostrzegać go, że nie pozwolą łatwo rozpracować swej właścicielki.

– Nie martw się.

– Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?

– Niby co więcej chciałbyś wiedzieć, hm?

– Przybywasz niewiadomo skąd, robisz zamieszanie, osiedlasz się w Budzie na moim ranczo, a potem próbujesz mnie sprzątnąć i jeszcze masz czelność pytać co chciałbym wiedzieć?

Odpowiedziała mu ciężkim westchnieniem, odbiła od ściany i ciężko opadła na materacu tuż obok niego. Nie uszedł jego uwadze fakt, że siedziała po męsku, z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami, opierając łokcie na kolanach i popijając piwo. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jako antropolog dostrzegał wszelkie niuanse w jej wyglądzie i zachowaniu, które niestety nic mu nie mówiły. Nie wskazywały na przynależność do konkretnej kultury, ugrupowania czy kasty społecznej. Jedyne co mógł o niej powiedzieć to, że z pewnością wychowywała się wśród mężczyzn lub spędzała z nimi większość czasu. Naturalna jednak była dla niej zmysłowość. Zagadką dla niego było jednak czy stara się maskować ją celowo czy zupełnie nieświadomie.

– Ile muszę ci o sobie powiedzieć, żebyś mnie stąd nie wyrzucił?

Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się do niej przodem tak, że jego kolano dotykało jej kolan. Popatrzył jej prosto w oczy. Dostrzegał w nich coś, czego wcześniej tam nie było – strach.

– Nie udawaj zbitego psa – skarcił ją ostro, krzyżując przedramiona na piersi. Nie wierzył w nagłe przebicie się uczuć przez tę warstwę nieprzeniknionej obojętności, którą raczyła go, odkąd przestąpił próg chaty. – Tyle, żebym miał pewność, że nie ściągniesz mi FBI na kark.

– Nie ściągnę ci FBI na kark. Jak mam cię w tym upewnić?

– Podając mi swoje nazwisko?

– Nie mam nazwiska.

– Jak możesz nie mieć nazwiska?

– To wolny kraj.

Obrzucił ją zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem. Nie dawała za wygraną. Co tak bardzo chciała przed nim ukryć, że była gotowa zaryzykować wyrzucenie z tej Budy, na której odniósł wrażenie, że z jakiegoś powodu jej zależy.

– Mam dość tych gierek. Możesz sobie być kobietą, a ja wciąż będę właścicielem ziemi, na której przebywasz. Jeśli nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć kim jesteś i co tu do cholery robisz, to możesz się stąd od razu zabierać, bo nie zamierzam udzielać schronienia typom spod ciemnej gwiazdy!

Był pewien, że zmełła przekleństwo w ustach. Co ukrywała, że tak bardzo nie chciała mu powiedzieć kim jest?

– Słuchaj… – zaczęła niepewnie. – Nie mogę powiedzieć ci o sobie tyle ile byś chciał. Mogę jedynie dać moje słowo, że nie sprowadzę ci na głowę policji. Ani FBI. Potrzebuję tego… domu. Pomyśl. Nic nie tracisz. Mówiono mi, że od lat nikt tu nie mieszkał, że mieliście to rozbierać, żeby nie zawaliło się kiedyś komuś na głowę. Potrafię pracować. Odnowię ten dom tak, że kiedy już się stąd wyniosę, będziesz mógł tutaj zapraszać panienki na kolacje i długie noce pod gwiazdami. Nie masz nic do stracenia, a… – zawahała się. – Ja nie mam dokąd pójść. Nie zabawię tu długo, za jakiś czas… Moja sytuacja powinna się… unormować. Wrócę tam skąd przyszłam albo pójdę dalej, tak czy inaczej więcej o mnie nie usłyszysz. Zgoda?

Odniósł wrażenie, że mówi szczerze. Wciąż jednak nie był pewien, czy może jej ufać. Była w miasteczku trochę ponad tydzień i jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła, to był argument za. Z drugiej strony – co takiego ukrywała i dlaczego?

Neji wahał się nie bez racji. Od dziecka uczono go, że nie powinien zawierać szemranych interesów z szemranymi nieznajomymi. W niej jednak było coś, co sprawiało, że chciał zaufać i uwierzyć. Nie leżało w naturze faceta z Arizony wyrzucanie z domu samotnych kobiet. Nie prosiła o wiele. Tylko o udzielenie jej schronienia w tej cholernej chacie, w której nawet nie było kanalizacji, łazienki z prysznicem, a za toaletę robił wychodek bez tylnej ściany, z którego można było oglądać prerię. Oczywiście w całej jej okazałości. I usunięcie tej ściany nie było dziwnym fetyszem któregoś z kowbojów, a zwykłą praktyką zapobiegającą powstaniu gniazda dzikich pszczół. Wychodki miały tę paskudną właściwość, że z tymi swoimi otworkami w kształcie serduszek, wyglądały zupełnie jak ule.

– Nie mam pieniędzy – dodała po chwili, widząc, że rozważa jej prośbę. – Nie mogę więc płacić za wynajem. Jeśli chcesz, mogę pracować na twoim ranczo. Potrafię… Potrafię jeździć konno, nie boję się zwierząt, mogę coś reperować bądź zajmować się… czymkolwiek. Naprawdę.

Nagle wypuścił powietrze przez usta i obrzucił ją zadowolonym spojrzeniem.

– Nie trzeba. Ale myślę, że powinnaś znaleźć sobie jakąś pracę w mieście, bo to, że tu mieszkasz nie oznacza, że będę cię utrzymywał.

Dostrzegł ten błysk radości w jej oczach. Tuż po przerażeniu, które przebijało przez nie, gdy celowała w niego lufą swojej strzelby, to było drugie tego dnia szczere uczucie, któremu pozwoliła przedostać się na światło dzienne.

Neji z niezadowoleniem stwierdził jedynie, że niestety, ale nie udało mu się zdobyć użytecznych publicznie informacji na temat tej kobiety. Jiraya urwie mu głowę, podobnie jak reszta mieszkańców. No cóż… Niech sami próbują szczęścia. Jeśli zamierzała zostać w okolicy na dłużej, prędzej czy później będzie musiała zdradzić co nieco na swój temat. Nie wytrzyma naporu ciekawskich spojrzeń.

W końcu jakoś dowie się kim jest i po co przybyła oraz dlaczego to ukrywa. Dziki Zachód obserwował i wyciągał wnioski, nigdy się przy tym nie myląc.


	3. Miasteczko na prerii

Drewniana chata nie bez powodu nazywana była przez miejscowych Budą. Miała dwa wejścia: jedno od frontu i drugie od tyłu. Właściwie nie wiadomo po co, bo tylne wyjście wychodziło bezpośrednio na… bezkresną prerię. Buda była właściwie jednym wielkim, parterowym pomieszczeniem. Wchodząc do środka od frontu, po prawej wydzielona była kuchnia. Z prawdziwym piecem, fajerkami i czymś co przypominało zlew (woda odprowadzana była z niego starym wężem na tyły budy) z ręczną pompą zamiast kranu. Pompa pompowała czerwonawą wodę, która nieustannie kapała do zlewu z głuchym _kap-kap-kap_.

Na lewo była stara szafa, stelaż łóżka ze zgrzybiałym materacem, który miał już swoich lokatorów, niekoniecznie chętnych, żeby kogoś do nich domeldowywać. Dlatego na podłodze obok leżał śpiwór. Z tego powodu stół, który wcześniej stał na środku, został zepchnięty pod ścianę, w efekcie czego mogły zmieścić się przy nim najwyżej trzy osoby.

Analizowanie wyglądu wnętrza przerwało Kibie wejście TenTen. Nie zaskoczyła go, słyszał tętent kopyt i rżenie uradowanego wierzchowca. On też jej nie zaskoczył – musiała widzieć samochód stojący przed chatą.

– Kiba.

– Byłaś na przejażdżce – zauważył. – Jak się miewa Fushichou?

– Nabiera… wagi – uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i wstawiła wodę na herbatę bez zbędnych pytań. – Odwiedzasz mnie chociaż w miasteczku mam już opinię ladacznicy-mordercy, która zabiła swojego klienta i ukrywa się przed prawem w głębi arizońskiej prerii?

– A jesteś ladacznicą-mordercą ukrywającą się przed prawem w głębi arizońskiej prerii?

– Nie, ale… Kogokolwiek to interesuje?

– Mnie interesuje. Zdradź nam coś w końcu. Ludzie tutaj nie są zbyt cierpliwi. Poplotkują tydzień czy dwa, a potem przyjdą z widłami, żeby spalić cię na stosie.

– Mam prośbę. Zawieziesz mnie do miasta? – zmieniła temat. – Nikt nie będzie chciał zatrudnić kobiety, która przyjechała na koniu.

– I myślisz, że jeśli cię zawiozę, wszyscy zapomną o tym, że rzeczywiście przyjechałaś tutaj na koniu?

– Nie, ale…

– Potrzebujesz samochodu. Jedźmy do miasta. Ty będziesz szukać pracy, a ja wozu dla ciebie. Masz prawo jazdy, nie?

.

.

Preria przesuwała się za szybą forda rangera w rytm poszczekiwania siedzącego na pace Akamaru.

– Nie mam pieniędzy.

– Umiesz grać w pokera?

– Nie.

– Więc ja wygram go dla ciebie.

– Kto zgodzi się przegrać samochód w pokera?!

– Proszę cię…

.

.

Zapach świeżego pieczywa unosił się w powietrzu i wędrował między półkami, na których stały wszystkie artykuły spożywcze, o jakich tylko można było pomyśleć. Od ekologicznych pędów bambusa (w dziale z eko-żywnością) po makaron w sosie pomidorowym z puszki.

Szyld na frontowej ścianie głosił, że jest to „Piekarnio-kawiarnia AKIMICHI". Drugi szyld, na drugiej ścianie mówił o „Sklepie spożywczym AKIMICHI".

W środku obydwa biznesy przeplatały się ze sobą i tworzyły spójną całość.

Przy jedynym kawiarnianym stoliczku siedział brunet o długich włosach spiętych w sterczący kucyk. Towarzystwa dotrzymywał mu pucułowaty chłopak o słomiano-blond włosach i szerokim nosie w koszulce z logiem „AKIMICHI". Oprócz nich, w środku nie było nikogo. W samo południe tylko głupiec wybierałby się na zakupy spożywcze.

– FBI!? Shikamaru, naprawdę?!

– Tylko ani słowa, Choji. Nikomu, rozumiesz? Patrz mi na usta: NI-KO-MU.

– Jasna sprawa, Shikamaru. Ale… Dlaczego?

Nara westchnął głęboko. On i Choji przyjaźnili się od dzieciaka. Jak wszyscy z jednego rocznika, chodzili do tej samej klasy. Łączyło ich jeszcze to, że siedzieli razem w ławce, a ich ojcowie przyjaźnili się, właściwie ciężko powiedzieć dlaczego. W rodzinie Narów z ojca na syna przekazywane były geny niebywałego intelektu, ich spostrzegawczość, umiejętności dokonywania analizy, planowania i przewidywania wszelkich słabych punktów były sławne w całym stanie. Właściwie ciężko było powiedzieć co oni wciąż robili w tej zapomnianej przez wszystkich dziurze na krańcu niczego.

Tymczasem Akimichi byli ludźmi dobrymi, pogodnymi i skorymi do pomocy, jednak wielki świat ich przerażał i byli wyjątkowo nieufni w stosunku do obcych. Nosili broń, jednak nikt nigdy nie słyszał, żeby ktokolwiek z nich z niej korzystał, chociażby po to, żeby kogoś przestraszyć. Prawda była taka, że Akimichi mieli miękkie serca i nie zastrzeliliby nawet wroga. Z tego też powodu bali się nieznanego. W końcu nie wiadomo co czai się w głowie obcego człowieka.

Rodzina Nara od pokoleń pomagała miejscowej społeczności. Wykonywali analizy ekonomiczne, planowali rozwój lokalnej gospodarki, pomagali rozwiązywać problemy natury prawnej, ale też międzysąsiedzkie spory. Ojciec Shikamaru, Shikaku, był nawet sędzią w lokalnym sądzie. Tak więc od pokoleń Narowie byli intelektualną podporą miejscowej społeczności.

– Ale co ty byś tam robił? Przecież… Jesteś logi…kiem?

– Zajmuję się logistyką, ekonomią i strategiami, Choji. I hobbystycznie łamię szyfry. – Shikamaru westchnął. Młody Akimichi był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jednak ciągłe tłumaczenie mu rzeczy najzupełniej oczywistych było upierdliwe. – W FBI mógłbym robić cokolwiek. Co-kol-wiek. – Słowo to sprawiało mu najwyraźniej przyjemność.

Shikamaru nie lubił się przechwalać, ale był też członkiem amerykańskiej MENSY (wypełnienie tego nudnego testu kwalifikacyjnego zajęło mu mniej niż dwie minuty), miał na swoim koncie jakieś sto publikacji z różnych dziedzin, które nigdy nie powstałyby, gdyby nie fakt, że Shikamaru bardzo nie lubił, gdy ktoś był w błędzie. A zwłaszcza, gdy mylili się wszyscy i jeszcze próbowali mu wmówić, że mają rację. Dlatego, mimo bycia najbardziej leniwym człowiekiem, jakiego mógł wydać na świat Dziki Zachód, Shikamaru w wieku dwudziestu sześciu lat mógł pochwalić się pewną sławą, oczywiście w określonych kręgach. Mówiono, że Nobla dostanie koło czterdziestki. Shikamaru podśmiewywał się z tych przewidywań, bo wcale nie uważał, że na takie odznaczenie zasługuje, a już na pewno – nie potrzebuje go.

– I mieszkałbyś w Waszyngtonie?

– Tak, pewnie tak.

– Ale Shikamaru! Twoje miejsce jest tutaj, tęskniłbym za tobą!

Usta Nary wygięły się powoli w uśmiechu. Oddanie przyjaciela sprawiło, że za gardło złapało go wzruszenie. Kaszlnął nerwowo, żeby zamaskować to niepoważne, infantylne uczucie.

– Może zabrałbym cię ze sobą, co, Choji? – i wspólnie śmiali się, jakby to był najlepszy żart na świecie, aż w końcu przerwał im dzwonek, który oznaczał, że ktoś wszedł do sklepu.

– Heja, Choji! – krzyknął ktoś i jeśli panowie nie zidentyfikowaliby go po głosie, to już szczeknięcie dużego psa rozwiewało wszelkie wątpliwości.

– Kiba! A wiesz, że Shikamaru…

– CHOJI!

–…wrócił tydzień temu?

– Widzieliśmy się – odparł Kiba ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Trzy dni temu, w knajpie, pamiętasz?

– Jak mogłem zapomnieć, rety, rety. To co zwykle?

– Właściwie to chciałbym zapytać czy nie znalazłaby się tutaj praca dla tej oto damy.

Zza pleców Kiby wyłoniła się szatynka, która starała się chyba wyglądać słodko i uroczo, ale z odsłoniętymi w uśmiechu zębami i trzepoczącymi rzęsami, dla Chojiego wyglądała raczej przerażająco. Kiba szturchnął ją w ramię, żeby się nie wygłupiała.

– TenTen – przedstawiła się i ochoczo wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Akimichiego.

– Choji – mruknął mężczyzna, nieśmiało ściskając dłoń dziewczyny. – Emm… – zająknął się. – Szukasz pracy?

Pokiwała głową nieco zbyt zamaszyście i stanowczo zbyt energicznie.

Wzrok Akimichiego powiódł po sklepie, byle tylko nie patrzeć nieznajomej w oczy, wzruszył ramionami, zerknął na jej flanelową koszulę, dżinsowe spodnie, zmarszczył brwi, spojrzał na Shikamaru w nadziei, że ten mu pomoże.

– Zatrudniłem na wakacje Konohamaru – stwierdził w końcu, utkwiwszy spojrzenie w stojącej na ladzie kasie. – Chyba… Chyba drugi pracownik to tak… Nie bardzo.

.

.

TenTen po raz pierwszy naprawdę miała okazję przyjrzeć się miasteczku. Kiba wyraźnie widział, że jest zdziwiona. Rozglądała się dookoła, oglądała za jakimś szyldem (nigdy nie widziała zakładu golibrody?), odskakiwała na widok ogromnego, rączego byka stojącego na dwóch łapach (który oczywiście był tylko drewnianą rzeźbą i miał przyciągać do sklepu z zaopatrzeniem rolniczym), z zachwytem przyjmowała też fasady budynków, które musiały jej się wydawać zaskakująco podobne do tego, co zwykli ludzie widywali tylko w westernach.

– Tysiącu stu dwudziestu pięciu mieszkańców – zaczął, gdy zatrzymali się przed przejściem dla pieszych. – Sto pięćdziesiąt lat historii. Budynki które tu widzisz… Są tak stare jak to miasteczko.

– Naprawdę? – wydusiła z siebie. – Ale przecież… Modernizacja i te sprawy?

– Ludzie poodnawiali fasady, czasami ocieplili, odrestaurowali wnętrze, doprowadzili kanalizację, prąd czy gaz, ale to miejsce ma ducha dzikiego zachodu sprzed półtora wieku.

– A gdzie rabusie napadający na banki i kowbojskie pojedynki?

Kiba parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową, idący u jego boku Akamaru zaszczekał równie wesoło.

– Dziki zachód zawsze był najspokojniejszym miejscem w Ameryce – zapewnił ją. – W najgorszym roku zginęło tutaj dziesięciu ludzi. To było jakoś w latach trzydziestych, prohibicja, te sprawy…

– Och.

– Widzisz ten szyld? – wskazał na kwiaciarnię.

Na szybie wywieszona była karteczka głosząca: „Wrócę za 5 minut".

– Wyszła na kawę. Albo do koleżanki w sklepie za rogiem. Tak się tu żyje, rozumiesz?

Wzruszyła ramionami i pokiwała głową. Kiba odniósł wrażenie, że nieszczególnie ma ochotę rozmawiać. Nie chciał na nią naciskać, ale wrodzona ciekawość człowieka prerii domagała się informacji. Skąd jest? Po co tu przyjechała?

– Co umiesz robić? – zaczął niepewnie, jakby próbując zajść ją od tyłu. – Czym potrafiłabyś się zająć?

– Umm… – zrobiła tę śmieszną minę. Kiedy myślała, jej wzrok wędrował ku niebu, a palec wskazujący opierała na żuchwie. – Umiem robić drinki – stwierdziła w końcu.

– Nie – pokręcił głową. – Nie porzucę cię na pastwę Jirayi.

– Jirayi?

– Zobaczysz… Jak załatwimy to co mamy do załatwienia. Coś jeszcze potrafisz?

– Umiem strzelać.

– Każdy tutaj umie strzelać, dziecino.

– Z pewnością – uśmiechnęła się, ale nie dodała nic więcej. – Kiba? Naprawdę potrzebuję umieć robić coś szczególnego? Nie macie tutaj żadnej kawiarni, w której mogłabym pracować jako kelnerka? Albo… Nie wiem… Czemu nie mogę być kowbojem?

– Czego nie rozumiesz w słowie _cow-BOY_?

– Hej, żaden facet nie wmówi mi, że nie jestem w stanie robić tego co on! Potrafię strzelać, pewnie szybko nauczyłabym się rzucać lassem i obchodzić ze zwierzętami. Serio, co w tym trudnego?

– Nie jesteś z Arizony, co nie, dziecino? – zaśmiał się. – Tutaj możesz co najwyżej robić za kasjerkę. Albo barmankę. Albo… Ehm, tego nie chciałabyś robić.

– Jeeeeeej…

.

.

W każdym prowincjonalnym miasteczku na Dzikim Zachodzie jest taka knajpa, w której spotkać można każdego. Między szóstą a dziewiątą rano przewijają się przez nią absolutnie wszyscy mieszkańcy. Na Dzikim Zachodzie instytucja telefonu komórkowego nie ma monopolu na komunikację. Ma ją knajpa. Do knajpy przychodzisz ty i twój sąsiad i sąsiad twojego sąsiada, i sąsiedzi tamtych sąsiadów. I tych kilku sąsiadów to już wszyscy, z którymi możesz mieć coś do załatwienia. Wszyscy mieszkańcy miasteczka.

Siadasz, wypijasz kawę (kawa jest darmowa – jeśli przyjdziesz tylko po to, nie musisz nawet płacić!), pałaszujesz grubego, amerykańskiego naleśnika polanego syropem klonowym albo talerz kanapek. W międzyczasie pożyczasz pracowników, bo akurat potrzebujesz przepędzić bydło z miejsca w miejsce, a twój najlepszy kowboj wziął urlop. Tutaj umawiasz się na sąsiedzką wizytę na ranczo (a przy okazji pomożesz sąsiadowi naprawić bramę albo wstawić drzwi, bo to zajęcie dla dwóch osób).

Knajpa to kulturalne centrum każdego miasteczka.

Wieczorami w knajpie ludzie zbierali się znowu, czasem po ciężkim dniu pracy, a czasem po ciężkim dniu nic nie robienia. Ale kufel lodowatego piwa czy szklaneczka martini z lodem i ćwiartką limonki załatwiają sprawę.

Otwierasz drzwi, wita cię zbiorowe kiwnięcie ludzi, których znasz od dziecka.

Chyba że jesteś obcy.

Wtedy wita cię ciekawska obojętność. Ci ludzie nie dadzą po sobie poznać, że ich interesujesz. Zerkną na ciebie pozornie przelotnie, niby to przenosząc wzrok z okna na wiszące na ścianach poroża. Zerkną na ciebie obojętnie, ale atmosfera zgęstnieje tak, że nie będziesz mógł oddychać. W końcu usiądziesz przy barze i dostaniesz szklaneczkę martini, bo barman jakimś cudem będzie wiedział, że akurat na to masz ochotę. Potem wyjdziesz i wrócisz, i znowu się tam pojawisz, trzeci raz, czwarty, i zanim się obejrzysz, już będziesz trochę mniej obcy i już będą na ciebie zerkać trochę mniej ciekawie.

Jednak kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz. Pierwszy raz, kiedy zaglądniesz do knajpy.

– Hej, Jiraya! Hej, wszyscy!

Kiba miał paskudny zwyczaj krzyczenia od progu. Nie potrafił jak na normalnego człowieka przystało po cichu wsunąć się przez drzwi i kiwnąć głową. On, gdyby mógł, wyważyłby drzwi, wpadł do baru, przeszedł po czerwonym dywanie, dał kilka autografów i pławił się we własnej doskonałości. Nieźle jak na prowincjonalnego weterynarza.

Młoda kobieta wsunęła się tuż za nim. Podążała tuż za plecami towarzysza. Zupełnie jakby nie chciała zwracać na siebie uwagi. Zupełnie jakby wierzyła, że niezwracanie na siebie uwagi jest dla niej w ogóle możliwe.

– Ki-ba –Jiraya zaakcentował wyraźnie obydwie sylaby jego imienia. Dłonią pokazał mu, żeby podeszli. Taksujące spojrzenie powiodło po ukrytych pod flanelową koszulą kobiecych krągłościach. – TenTen.

_Zna moje imię._

– Hej, hej, nie bój się – roześmiał się Kiba, poklepując zalęknioną dziewczynę po plecach tak, że mało nie wyłożyła się jak długa na barze. – TenTen, to jest Jiraya, Jiraya… TenTen już znasz – prychnął. – Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała…

– Czegokolwiek!

– Wytrzyj się Jiraya, bo jesteś cały mokry od tego ślinienia się do niej.

Głosy w sali ucichły, a TenTen wodziła niespokojnie spojrzeniem dookoła. To nie Kiba stanął w jej obronie. Właściwie to nawet nie poczuła się obrażana, ale…

– Uchiha – Kiba w końcu zlokalizował właściciela głosu. Stał w drzwiach baru, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na niego wcześniej uwagi, a to dlatego, że stojąca przy barze kobieta była dużo bardziej intrygująca. – Od kiedy to stajesz w obronie czci dziewic?

– Hn.

TenTen z zafascynowaniem przyglądała się jego tajemniczemu, lekceważącemu uśmiechowi. Koszula przybysza miała kolor nocnego nieba i wpuszczona była w parę grafitowych jeansów, a złota klamra przy pasku miała na sobie wytłoczonego rączego rumaka. Z jakiegoś powodu przyszło jej do głowy, że ten koń na klamrze musi być czarny. Tak czarny jak włosy Uchihy.

W knajpie atmosfera stopniowo rozluźniała się, wracano do rozmów, aż w końcu zrobiło się już zupełnie głośno. Trwało to może kilka sekund, jednak ona miała wrażenie, że stoi i gapi się na Uchihę godzinami.

– Piwo, Sasuke?

Kiwnął głową i rozsiadł się przy barze, obrzucając ją jeszcze jednym, chłodnym spojrzeniem. Potem już zupełnie przestała go interesować. Wyciągnął papierosa i odpalił go, przepił piwem i palił, nie zwracając na nic uwagi.

– Kiba!

Przed dalszym obcesowym wgapianiem się w przystojnego kowboja, powstrzymało ją nagłe pojawienie się nowych twarzy. Wśród nich dostrzegła lekarkę, która zajmowała się nią w szpitalu.

– Sakura – kiwnęła głową, a w odpowiedzi otrzymała szeroki uśmiech zielonookiej pani doktor, która poza szpitalem po ludzku sączyła martini ze wszystkimi.

Wśród otaczających ją twarzy i głosów zdążyła wyłapać takie imiona jak Lee, Shino, Naruto i Kankuro, jednak nie zdołała nawiązać bliższej znajomości z kimkolwiek, bo ktoś złapał ją mocno za ramię i odciągnął do tyłu. Skryta w cieniu czuła cudzy oddech na swojej szyi i męski tors za plecami. Przebiegł ją dreszcz, czuła jak włosy stają jej dęba na karku.

– Słyszałem, że szukasz pracy.

– S-skąd?

– Hn. Szukasz czy nie?

– Szukam – przyznała, chcąc się odwrócić, ale trzymał ją twardo za ramię, uniemożliwiając to.

– Znasz się na broni? Umiesz strzelać?

Coś w niej podskoczyło. Miała ochotę zerwać się i zacząć skakać pod sam sufit z radości, bo broń była tym na czym znała się najlepiej, a strzelanie… To musiałby sam zobaczyć. Jednak lodowata aura Sasuke sprawiła, że nie odważyła się pozwolić emocjom wziąć górę. Dopasowywała się. Skoro on był poważny, ona też nie powinna się wygłupiać.

– Chcesz się przekonać jak dobrze? – szepnęła po chwili, a pewny siebie, złośliwy uśmieszek wpełzł na jej usta.

– Jutro, ósma rano, nie spóźnij się.

Poczuła jak uścisk na ramieniu zwalnia, męski tors odsuwa się, nagle wokół niej zrobiło się zupełnie pusto.

– Ej, a dokąd mam… – drzwi trzasnęły za Uchihą. –…Przyjść?

.

.

**N/A**

**I mamy kolejny rozdział, mam nadzieję, że się podobał ;) Tak się zastanawiam... Chcecie za tydzień normalny rozdział czy świąteczny special z okazji Mikołajek? :D**


	4. Rozmowa kwalifikacyjna

Opuszki palców lewej ręki musnęły ośmiokątną lufę rewolweru i przejechały delikatnie aż do bębna, który poruszył się z charakterystycznym turkotem zapadek. Prostując prawą rękę nakierowała muszkę na cel, lewą odciągnęła kurek i ustabilizowała chwyt opierając palce na kolbie, tuż za bębnem. Oczy widowni wodziły za jej ruchami przypominającymi taniec. Usłyszeli przeskok mechanizmu spustowego i…

_Pif-paf!_

_– _Trafiła – lornetka uderzyła o tors Sasuke. – W dziesiątkę.

– Pfff…

Widownia aż podskoczyła na swoich miejscach, gdy z lufy pistoletu wyleciało jeszcze pięć kolejnych pocisków, które pomknęły prosto do celu.

– Spudłowałaś. Wciąż jest jedna dziura.

– Idź i zobacz.

Nie musiał. Naruto był już w połowie drogi do oddalonej o pięćdziesiąt jardów tarczy, opartej na wkopanej w ziemię drewnianej konstrukcji. Chwilę zabawił dookoła niej szukając pocisków.

– Spudłowałaś.

Naruto biegł w ich stronę, śmiejąc się wniebogłosy. Machał uniesionymi wysoko rękoma, w których trzymał jeszcze ciepłe, lekko nadtopione kule.

– Wszystkie leżały za tarczą. Musiała… – Naruto dyszał niczym miech kowalski. – Jeden musiał przepchnąć drugi.

– Co?! – wydusił z siebie siedzący nieopodal Lee.

– Pięć pod rząd w sam środek, co do milimetra. To się stało.

TenTen zachichotała i oddała broń kruczowłosemu mężczyźnie, który stał tuż obok niej. Choć nie dawał niczego po sobie poznać, wiedziała, że musiała mu zaimponować. Nie mogło być inaczej. Gdyby potrafił strzelać tak samo, już by jej pokazał, że nie dokonała niczego nadzwyczajnego. Ale nie łapał za broń i nie próbował powtarzać jej wyczynu. Wcale nie była zaskoczona. Nigdy nie spotkała nikogo, kto strzelałby równie dobrze jak ona.

– I jak? Mam tę robotę, _sir_?

TenTen nigdy wcześniej nie odbyła tak dziwacznej rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej.

.

.

Sklep Sasuke okazał się zaopatrywać mieszkańców nie tylko w broń, ale też w gotówkę i kosztowności. Owszem, Uchiha prowadził lombard. Pod blatami z kuloodpornego szkła leżała biżuteria, którą można by liczyć w kilogramach złota, srebra i diamentów. Delikatne obrączki, bransoletki i zdobne kolie leżały sobie grzecznie niczym delikatne dziewice, a obok dubeltówki, sztucery, strzelby i karabiny stały na straży ich czci. Jak na miejsce o tak zróżnicowanym asortymencie, panował tam zaskakujący porządek.

– To, że dobrze strzelasz nie oznacza, że znasz się na broni – zaczął, otwierając kasę. Lada na całej szerokości osłonięta była kuloodpornym szkłem.

Wzruszyła ramionami, z zaciekawieniem rozglądając się po sklepie. Oprócz biżuterii, w ladach pod szkłem leżała biżuteria i trochę różnorakich sprzętów jak laptopy, aparaty czy zegarki.

– Co to?

– Oprócz sklepu z bronią, jest tutaj jedyny w miasteczku lombard.

– A starocie?

– Sklep z antykami to działka Kankuro.

Sasuke zniknął na zapleczu i wrócił z czarnym zawiniątkiem. Otworzył je i położył przed nią na ladzie pokazując, żeby wyciągnęła to co było jego zawartością. Była to kabura z pistoletem w środku. Posłała mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Glock dwadzieścia trzy, łyka czterdziestki – zaczęła ledwie rzuciwszy okiem. Wzięła pistolet w dłoń i wyprostowała ramię tak, jak zrobiła to rankiem strzelając do celu. Zatrzymała się w tej pozycji. Sasuke z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nie trzymała palca na spuście. Nie zamierzał się wstydzić swojego braku zaufania do niej. Była kobietą. Nigdy nie spotkał kobiety, która naprawdę potrafiłaby obchodzić się z bronią. - Dobrze leży w dłoni.

– Słyszałem, że nieproszonych gości witasz starą strzelbą. – Prawie prychnął. – Jak staruszek na farmie w Alabamie. Moja pracownica powinna lepiej się prezentować.

– Hę? To dla mnie?

– Noś go zawsze przy sobie.

– Potrącisz mi z tygodniówki?

Sasuke pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. Rzadko miał okazję coś komuś dać. Właściwie nigdy tego nie robił. A ona musiała to dodatkowo utrudniać.

– Powiedzmy, że to prezent.

Był prawdziwym mężczyzną. W życiu nie przyznałby, że kobieta mu zaimponowała. Nawet jeśli tak było. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie ma szans jej dorównać. Skąd ta pewność? Poznał to od razu. Jej umiejętności nie wynikały z wyćwiczenia. Ona po prostu miała do tego niebywały talent. Po tym co dziś zrobiła – powinna jechać na olimpiadę. Ameryka by ją pokochała. Ale z jakiegoś powodu była w tym miejscu. W małym miasteczku na krańcu Arizony.

Słowa uznania nie miały szans wydobyć się z ust Sasuke Uchihy.

Dzwoneczek przy drzwiach wejściowych zadyndał niespokojnie i w drzwiach stanęła kobieta, która zupełnie nie pasowała do otoczenia. Wyglądała jak modelka. Pierwszym co rzucało się w oczy były jej długie nogi, drugim – odsłonięty brzuch, a trzecim wielkie oczy skryte za wachlarzem doklejonych rzęs.

– Sasuke, tęskniłeś!?

Uchiha skamieniał. Stanął jak wryty i przez chwilę rozważał ucieczkę. Nim się odwrócił, powoli i dyskretnie odłożył pistolet na szklany blat. TenTen z rozbawieniem patrzyła jak całe jego ciało napina się, zupełnie jakby szykował się do odparcia ataku.

– Ino – wymamrotał. – Wróciłaś?

– Och, no nie udawaj już słodziaczku, jak mogłabym nie wrócić do mojego przystojniaka. – Ino postąpiła krok w stronę lady, eksponując niebywale długą nogę, stukając o posadzkę równie niebywale wysokim obcasem. – Tęskniłam za tobą, gdzie masz kwiaty, kochasiu?

– Ino – z ust Sasuke wydobyło się jedynie krótkie warknięcie. TenTen z rozbawieniem obserwowała tę scenę rodem z tragikomedii, w której kobieta (jawiąca się jako typowa bezmózga blondyna) bezwstydnie zarywała do jej szefa. Musiała przyznać, że było to wyjątkowo zabawne.

– Sasuke, Sasuke – nagle ton kobiety zmienił się na niższy. – Nie rób sobie nadziei. Właściwie, przyszłam ci kogoś przedstawić… – W drzwiach stanął wysoki chłopak o skórze tak jasnej, że tego lata nie będzie raczej zbyt często opuszczać domu. – Poznaj Saia, jest moim narzeczonym.

Przysięgłaby, że Sasuke odetchnął z ulgą. Otaksowała wybranka Ino spojrzeniem, co przysporzyło uśmiechu na jej twarzy. Dostrzegła w nim mnóstwo zabawnych detali. Zasłaniająca oczy grzywka, delikatne, prawie dziewczęce dłonie i nogi chude jak patyki – żadna z tych cech nie mogła konkurować z bluzą, która kończyła się na wysokości nerek. Sai, podobnie jak Ino, chodził z odsłoniętym brzuchem.

– Sai jest artystą – rozpływała się w tym czasie Yamanaka. – Gdybyście zobaczyli jego prace, na uniwersytecie wróżą mu światową karierę. Obiecał nawet, że zaprojektuje mój tatuaż!

Nie było jasne, dlaczego Ino przyszła właśnie do sklepu Sasuke rozpływać się nad atutami swojego nowego chłopaka. TenTen nie miała najmniejszych szans tego zrozumieć, a ten nie spieszył się z tłumaczeniem. Wpatrywał się tylko w Ino beznamiętnym spojrzeniem, od czasu do czasu spuszczając wzrok na glocka model czterdzieści dwa, który leżał spokojnie na ladzie i czekał na kogoś, kto go wypróbuje.

.

.

Punkt pierwsza po południu w znacznej większości sklepów tabliczki z napisem 'otwarte' odwróciły się informując, że do sklepu należy zajrzeć kiedy indziej, zaś poniżej nich zawisła informacja o przerwie obiadowej aż do godziny drugiej.

Właśnie w tym czasie Neji zdecydował się zaglądnąć do knajpy. Metaliczne postukiwanie sztućców o talerze, zapach pół-krwistych steków i omaszczonych skwarkami ziemniaków oraz prowadzone półgłosem rozmowy – pora obiadowa w miasteczku była dokładnie taka jak ją zapamiętał.

Jiraya zajęty był flirtowaniem z siedzącą przy jednym ze stołów panią szeryf, więc Neji przemknął niezauważony obok niego i przysiadł się do stolika Shikamaru tak nagle, że ten zakrztusił się przełykanymi właśnie ziemniakami. Kasłał dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu Neji podsunął mu szklankę z wodą i niewzruszenie czekał aż przyjaciel będzie w stanie coś powiedzieć. Hospitalizacja nie wchodziła w grę. Nie, kiedy Neji miał coś ważnego do załatwienia.

– Neji. – Shikamaru w końcu zdołał przełknąć to, co miał w ustach. Popił wodą i powiódł wzrokiem po stoicko spokojnym Hyuudze. – Nie strasz mnie. To takie…

– Kłopotliwe. Wiem – przerwał mu. – Co o niej wiesz?

– Tyle co i ty – Shikamaru wzruszył ramionami i nabił na widelec swój kawałek steku. – Czemu przyszło ci do głowy, że mógłbym wiedzieć coś więcej? Mieszka na twoim ranczo.

– W tej dziurze nikt nie wie o sztuce indukcji tyle co ja i ty. Jeżeli ja coś przeoczę, mogę być pewien, że ty tego nie zrobisz.

Po chwili oczom Nejiego ukazało się czoło Shikamaru w pełnej okazałości. Ten niby dorosły mężczyzna przesadnie pochylił się nad talerzem i konsumował swój obiad, nie pozwalając Hyuudze przeszkodzić sobie w obiedzie. Neji wymruczał pod nosem przekleństwo, ale uszanował wolę przyjaciela i zaczął bawić się leżącą na stole (niewiadomo po co) podkową. Miał wrażenie, że Shikamaru robi mu na złość i dlatego tak ospale podnosi widelec do ust i leniwie odkrawa kolejne kawałki steku. Spadające na talerz ziemniaki irytowały Nejiego, podkowa uderzała o blat stołu raz po raz. W końcu Shikamaru przełknął ostatni kęs. Podkowa nerwowo upadła na stół.

– Teraz mów.

– Na co już zwróciłeś uwagę?

– Mówi zupełnie bez żadnego akcentu, w pełni poprawnie. Uczą tego tylko na czołowych uczelniach. Musiała więc odebrać solidne, wyższe wykształcenie. Jest mniej więcej w naszym wieku. Dobrze strzela, ale nie wie wiele o przetrwaniu na prerii, prawie zginęła podczas podróży konno. Nie nosi kapelusza, nie wychowała się więc na prowincji. Podejrzewam jakieś większe miasto w obrębie sąsiadujących z Arizoną stanów. Meksyk raczej nie wchodzi w grę, nie pozbyłaby się akcentu. Nie chce nic powiedzieć o sobie, ale nie chce też skłamać, żeby zapewnić sobie spokój. Skoro tak, to zapewne nie kłamie też mówiąc, że nie poszukują jej organy ścigania. Jednak jeśli nie one, to kto?

Usta Shikamaru wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu, który gościł na jego twarzy za każdym razem, gdy dostrzegał błędy w cudzym rozumowaniu. Neji nienawidził tego wyrazu, nienawidził się mylić i nienawidził tego, że Shikamaru zawsze wiedział lepiej. Jednak tym razem wiedza Nary była istotniejsza od przyjacielskich niesnasek. Patrzył na niego tym swoim pobłażliwym spojrzeniem, a Neji starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że wyprowadza go to z równowagi.

– Jej słownictwo. Byłoby bardziej wyszukane, gdyby skończyła powiedzmy… Harvard. Raczej nauczyła się neutralnego akcentu, żeby nie można było zidentyfikować miejsca jej pochodzenia. – Shikamaru pokazał Nejiemu dwa palce: wskazujący i środkowy. – Widziałeś jej mięśnie?

Neji zmarszczył brwi, jakby zastanawiając się czy to, co rysowało się pod rękawami koszuli tej kobiety, to były mięśnie. Niepewnie kiwnął głową.

– Chyba.

– Ma krzepę większą niż Naruto – parsknął, widząc minę Nejiego.

– Właśnie, Naruto – przerwał mu Hyuuga. - Ukrywa się przede mną, drań.

– Musiała coś trenować, może to od strzelania, a może jeszcze czymś nas zaskoczy – ciągnął Nara, ignorując wtrącenie tamtego. – Nie powiem ci niczego więcej o jej pochodzeniu. I... Neji. Sam wiesz najlepiej, że nie możesz jej ufać. Nie wiemy czy nie kłamie.

– Shikamaru!

– Nie potrafię wywnioskować nic więcej. Wszystko inne byłoby domysłami. To, że zacznę zgadywać kto ją ściga, nie sprawi, że szybciej się tego dowiemy.

– Co proponujesz?

Nara wzruszył ramionami. W końcu wyciągnął papierosa, zerknął na wciąż skupionego na Tsunade Jirayę i pstryknął zapalniczką. Pstrykał raz za razem, zastygłszy w bezruchu z papierosem uniesionym w połowie drogi do ust i rozbieganymi oczami. Neji wiedział co to oznacza. Shikamaru przyszło do głowy coś genialnego. Ciężko było powstrzymać uśmiech.

– Co to jest, Shikamaru?

– Hę?

Neji odwrócił się w stronę, w którą patrzył jego przyjaciel i... skamieniał. To nie doskonały pomysł wpadł tamtemu do głowy. W tym konkretnym momencie głowa Shikamaru była raczej… opustoszała. Neji westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. W tej chwili uważał, że jego przyjaciel zasługuje przede wszystkim na wyrazy politowania. Rzadko zdarzało się, żeby młody Nara tracił głowę. Właściwie to nigdy. Chyba że w okolicy akurat pojawiała się pewna (dość ładna zresztą) blondynka.

O ile Neji niewiele wiedział o sprawach damsko-męskich, o tyle jedno było dla niego pewne – zauroczenie Shikamaru siostrą Kankuro musiało się w końcu źle skończyć.

Obserwowali jeszcze przez chwilę jak kobieta w czarnej spódniczce do kolan i białej bluzce z duuuużym dekoltem siada przy barze i powoli zwraca głowę w ich stro...

– ODWRÓĆ SIĘ! - Shikamaru pociągnął go w dół tak mocno i energicznie, że Neji uderzył czołem w blat stołu.– Zwariowałeś? Zorientuje się!

Hyuuga bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł zdecydować się na żadną ze złośliwych uwag, które cisnęły mu się na usta. W końcu postanowił nie mówić nic. Nie było dla niego niczym nowym, że jego przyjacielowi podoba się Temari. Przypomniał sobie też na czym polegał problem tego zauroczenia. W jej obecności, młody Nara zupełnie tracił trzeźwość umysłu i dyskutowanie z nim było nonsensowne. Neji machnął więc ręką na niego, w duchu życząc mu szczęścia.

– Na nic mi się już nie przydasz.

Wstał już nawet od stołu i zmierzał w stronę drzwi, gdy jednak chciał je otworzyć, ktoś zrobił to za niego, od zewnątrz. Przed nim stał Sasuke, a obok niego nie kto inny tylko TenTen.

.

.

Źle przymocowana, przerdzewiała rynna skrzypiała lekko, poruszana wiatrem. Płot, ściany sąsiednich budynków i niewielkie zadaszenie chroniły od wiatru na słowo honoru.

– Dlaczego nalegałeś, żeby się tu spotkać?

Obok nich stał koń, przymocowany do barierki w starym, kowbojskim stylu. Popijał wodę z balii.

– W knajpie jest za dużo gapiów. Jedziesz do budy?

TenTen wzruszyła ramionami, próbując rozgryźć o co mu chodzi. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami przez kilkadziesiąt długich sekund.

– Kiba obiecał mnie odwieźć – zaczęła ostrożnie.

– Nie chcesz się przejechać na moim koniu? Prawdziwy mustang.

Prychnęła:

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak perwersyjnie i bałwochwalczo to zabrzmiało, prawda?

.

.

Doznania bombardowały ją ze wszystkich stron. Prawdziwy preryjny wiatr we włosach, grzywa mustanga muskająca jej trzymające wodze dłonie, piasek skrzypiący między zębami, dotyk ciepłego męskiego torsu na plecach i jego uda uderzające od tyłu o jej uda, gdy trwali w kłusie. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe, gdy rozdęte przez wiatr poły koszuli pohukiwały na wietrze jak żagiel na płynącym przez ocean piasku jachcie. Śmiała się w głos, przytrzymując kapelusz przy głowie, gdy wiatr próbował go z niej zdmuchnąć.

Usta Nejiego musnęły jej ucho, gdy pochylił się nad nią.

– Po co tu przyjechałaś?

Jej śmiech ustał i choć nie mógł widzieć wyrazu jej twarzy, wiedział, że zacisnęła usta w linijkę. Objął ją dłonią w talii i przycisnął do siebie mocno, zupełnie jakby próbował zapobiec jej upadkowi. Straciła dech w piersiach.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – odparła po chwili, gdy jego oddech obmywający jej ucho stał się uciążliwy. – Nie chcę obarczać cię tym brzemieniem.

– Pozwól mi samemu zadecydować.

– Nie! – wykrzyknęła, ściągając przy tym gwałtowanie Ryuu, który zatrzymując się prawie zrzucił ich ze swojego grzbietu. – Nie mogę, nie rozumiesz?

Odwróciła się do niego tak bardzo jak tylko mogła i wpatrywała się w niego swoimi orzechowymi tęczówkami. W jej spojrzeniu była szczerość, błaganie, były szklące się w kącikach oczu łzy i wielka determinacja.

– Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? – złapał ją za nadgarstek tak mocno, że odruchowo spróbowała go wyrwać. Przejął wodze i ścisnął konia łydkami, powoli ruszając dalej.

Zamilkła, skupiając się na próbach wyswobodzenia z jego uścisku. Poczuła się osaczona.

– Nie mogę, rozumiesz? Nie mogę cię w to wciągnąć, póki o niczym nie wiesz, nic ci nie grozi. Nikomu z was. Nie satysfakcjonuje cię to!?

– Nie, bo nie rozumiem powodu, dla którego mam ci pozwalać ciągle tutaj być!

– Jeżeli tak bardzo przeszkadza ci moja obecność, mogę się stąd wynieść! – obruszyła się. – Chociaż wolałabym nie. Cholernie wolałabym nie musieć się stąd wynosić.

.

.

**N/A**

**Miał być specjal, nie było niczego. Przepraszam, miałam ciężki tydzień na uczelni i nie wystarczyło mi czasu nawet na to, żeby poprawić i wrzucić rozdział. Ale teraz jest, za tydzień też będzie, a potem myślę, że skupię się na publikowaniu tekstów okołoświątecznych i sylwestrowych i potrwa to aż do końca grudnia ;)**


	5. Rodeo

– Nie zastrzeliłaś go jeszcze?

Zagadką pozostawało dlaczego Kiba uparł się przywozić ją do pracy i odwozić do domu. Może zwyczajnie się nudził i lubił przejażdżki w okolice rancza Hyuugów? Tak czy inaczej zdawało jej się, że towarzyszy jej zawsze. Przywykła do niego. Był dla niej kimś w rodzaju starszego brata. Nie był prostym, miejscowym facetem jak wielu tutaj. Z jednej strony kształcenie się w wielkim mieście zrobiło z niego bardziej światłego człowieka, z drugiej – z butów wciąż wystawała mu słoma. Z tego też powodu TenTen była pewna, że gdyby jakiś mężczyzna próbował się do niej przystawiać, Kiba z pewnością by go pogonił. Widłami.

– Sasuke to... spoko koleś.

Kiba uniósł podbródek o kilka centymetrów, zerkając na nią. Jego palce mocniej zacisnęły się na kierownicy. TenTen pozostało skwitować to uśmiechem. Za szybami przesuwała się trawa, a jej dom był coraz bliżej. - Myślę, że dam radę u niego pracować.

– Tylko nie pozwól się wyzyskiwać – palec wskazujący mężczyzny ostrzegawczo celował prosto w nią.

– Aj, aj, sir!

Zdawało się, że Kiba zastanawia się nad czymś jeszcze. Wiszący u lusterka wstecznego zapach do samochodu w kształcie psa, podskakiwał wraz z wozem, jednak ani Kiba ani Akamaru nie zdawali się zwracać na to uwagi. Tylko TenTen nie była przyzwyczajona do preriowych wertepów.

– W sobotę mamy rodeo – powiedział w końcu. - Wiesz co to rodeo?

– Coś z bykami?

– Rodeo to pojedynki – wszystkowiedzący ton Kiby towarzyszył jej ostatnio non-stop i powoli zaczynał ją denerwować. – Ktoś wyzywa cię, że coś zrobi lepiej niż ty. Albo że nie zrobisz tego co on, kumasz? Zakładacie się i pojedynkujecie. Ale masz rację, zakładamy się o to, kto dłużej utrzyma się na szalejącym byku. Albo czyj byk pierwszy zrzuci jeźdźca.

– Bierzesz w tym udział?

– Jasne – prychnął rozbawiony. – Naruto już dawno wyzwał mnie, że nie wytrzymam na byku Hyuugi tyle co on. W końcu będziemy mieli okazję to rozstrzygnąć.

– Przyjdę ci kibicować.

– Przyjadę po ciebie.

– Hej, na rodeo chyba mogę przyjechać na koniu?

Im bliżej jej domu się znajdowali, tym bardziej oczywistym było, że ma gościa. Ktoś kręcił się po jej podwórku. Odruchy TenTen były niczym dobrze naoliwiony mechanizm. Dłoń powędrowała do boku namacując kaburę, upewniając się, że pistolet jest w środku. Zacisnęła usta w wąską linijkę i zdawało się, że wyczekuje momentu, kiedy dojadą. Nie uszło jednak uwadze Kiby, że mimowolnie skuliła się, jakby oczekując ataku.

– To Neji – rzucił mimochodem. Napięte mięśnie rozluźniły się. – Podobno chciałaś go zastrzelić na jego własnym ranczo.

Wzruszyła ramionami, a jej mina jednoznacznie zdawała się pytać „A co w tym złego?"

.

.

– Kiba!

TenTen z nutą rozczarowania stwierdziła, że Hyuuga najwyraźniej nie przyszedł do niej. Stał oparty o swojego konia z rękoma założonymi na piersi i spoglądał na nich spod ronda kapelusza. TenTen wyskoczyła z samochodu Inuzuki i nieznacznie kiwnęła głową na powitanie, dając do zrozumienia, że zamierza ich zostawić samych.

Pierwszym co TenTen robiła po powrocie z pracy było przywitanie się z Fushichou. Koń rżał radośnie, a ona męczyła się ciągnięciem koryta z wodą od studni do miejsca, w którym stał. Pot spływał jej z czoła, plecy bolały od pochylania się, jednak nie przejmowała się tym. Zajmowanie się Fushichou było jedną z tych niewielu rzeczy, które naprawdę czyniły ją szczęśliwą.

– Jak sobie radzisz?

Aż podskoczyła słysząc niski, męski głos za plecami. Szybko odwróciła się przodem. Neji stał tuż za nią, opierając się bokiem o ścianę domu.

– W porządku – odparła niepewnie, poklepując Fushichou po zadzie. Ruszyła w stronę tylnego wejścia do domu i czuła, że Neji podąża za nią. Wbiegła do środka i nim mężczyzna zdążył wejść po schodach, już wybiegała z workiem owsa, który zostawił jej Kiba.

Niestety – prawa fizyki były nieubłagane. Wybiegając z domu, zamachnęła się w biegu jeszcze na najwyższym stopniu i wór samorzutnie poleciał do przodu, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Przygotowała się mentalnie na bolesne spotkanie z ziemią, jednak jedynym co poczuła były silne męskie dłonie i gruby, szorstki materiał wysuwający jej się z rąk. Worek upadł, a ziarno rozsypało się dookoła.

– Nadmierny entuzjazm kiedyś cię zgubi.

Neji trzymał ją mocno w pasie, podczas gdy ona zaskoczonym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w rozsypany owies. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili stanęła o własnych siłach i wyrwała się Nejiemu.

– Może to niegrzeczne, ale co tu jeszcze robisz? Kiba już odjechał.

Opanowanie Hyuugi było niczym góry Rushmore albo Dolina Śmierci – niezmienne, ogromne i nieokiełznane. Wciąż przyglądał się jej tym samym spokojnym, lekko lekceważącym, niewzruszonym spojrzeniem.

– Przywiozłem ci podstawowe narzędzia, żebyś miała czym odnawiać tę ruderę.

.

.

Neji lubił przesiadywać w bujanym fotelu na werandzie swojej posiadłości i oglądać bezkres prerii. Jego dom stał na samym środku jego ziemi. Oznaczało to, że w którą stronę by nie popatrzył, widział swoją własność.

– Neji.

Hyuuga odwrócił się powoli i zobaczył Kibę, który nieśmiało pukał we framugę drzwi. Pan domu zaprosił mężczyznę gestem do środka.

– Byłeś u moich koni?

– Złe wieści stary, Kobyłka ma ochwat.

Neji zmarszczył brwi, a nieproszone przekleństwo samo wydostało się z jego ust.

– Ktoś jej nie dopilnował pod moją nieobecność – obruszył się. – Dasz radę ją wyleczyć?

– Przyszedłem w ostatniej chwili, jeszcze trochę i doszłoby do rotacji kopyta. Podałem jej przeciwzapalne, ale trzeba będzie tarnikować i założyć podkowy korekcyjne. Sprowadzę kogoś, w porządku?

– Dzięki, Kiba. – Neji wstał powoli z krzesła i obrzucił weterynarza tak przyjaznym spojrzeniem na jakie tylko był w stanie się zdobyć. – Może zostaniesz na kolacji? Prawdę powiedziawszy trochę tu… pusto.

.

.

Kiba został na kolacji. Neji nie miał kucharki, więc spod męskich rąk wyszły jajka sadzone na bekonie. Właściwie to bekon był w centrum posiłku. Bekon i kufel piwa. Tak rodziły się silne, męskie więzi.

– Podoba ci się – Neji wbił w swojego towarzysza przenikliwe spojrzenie.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie, Hyuuga – mruknął Kiba, władowując sobie do ust długi pasek bekonu. – Tobie niby nie?

– Czysto fizycznie.

Kiba zarumienił się lekko. Pociągnął z kufla solidny łyk z trzeciej już tego wieczoru butelki piwa.

– Dawno nie było tutaj… kogoś takiego. – Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. – Poza tym najwięcej wiem o jej fizyczności – zarechotał, celując w Hyuugę widelcem. – Jestem jedynym mężczyzną w okolicy, który wie co kryje się pod tą koszulą!

– Za dużo czasu spędzasz w knajpie, Kiba. Zupełnie jakbym widział marną imitację Jirayi – na twarzy Nejiego zagościł złośliwy uśmiech. – Poza tym mówiła mi, że spłoniłeś się przy tym jak panienka.

.

.

Do końca tygodnia dni TenTen były bardzo do siebie podobne. Wstawała wcześnie rano i witała nowy dzień wraz ze słońcem wschodzącym nad prerią. Czekała na Kibę, który przyjeżdżał po nią i zabierał na śniadanie do knajpy. Tam mogła zawierać znajomości. Liczba nieprzychylnych spojrzeń zmniejszała się z każdą kolejną poznaną osobą.

Znała już oczywiście Kibę, Nejiego, Sasuke, także Sakurę. Kankuro z Jirayą również przestali być jej obcy po tylu wizytach w knajpie. Ino i jej faceta, Saia, rozpoznałabym na końcu świata. Pani szeryf Tsunade wciąż patrzyła na nią nieprzychylnie, a gdy TenTen czuła na sobie wzrok Shikamaru wiedziała, że analizuje on każdy jej ruch, każde wypowiedziane słowo, że próbuje czegoś się o niej dowiedzieć. Drażnił ją, jednak nie był groźny.

W międzyczasie poznała jeszcze Shino, który był określany przez Kibę mianem miejscowego dziwaka. TenTen zauważyła, że Inuzuka ma tendencję do przedstawiania znajomych w niekorzystnym świetle, dlatego nie wierzyła w jego słowa póki nie poznała Shino osobiście.

Aburame Shino był spokojnym facetem. Z zafascynowaniem opowiadał o swojej hodowli mrówek. Potrafiłby godzinami mówić o ich zaletach, sile i uczuciach, jakimi darzą siebie nawzajem. Miłość Shino nie ograniczała się jednak tylko do mrówek. Posiadał rozległą wiedzę o wszelkich insektach. Tych zamieszkujących prerię i nie tylko. Oprócz tego Shino miał jeszcze jedną, równie pochłaniającą pasję: opracowywał on plan przetrwania na wypadek końca świata. Cztery metry pod podwórkiem miał wkopany bunkier z zapasami żywności, które wystarczyłyby na długie lata.

W ogólnym rozrachunku TenTen uznała go za lekko stukniętego, lecz sympatycznego pasjonata.

Praca była pewnym urozmaiceniem. Dzień w niej zaczynała od odkurzenia całego asortymentu. Później zamiatała podłogę, która kurzyła się przez wiatr wiecznie hulający po prerii. Kurz i wiatr – ot i wszystko, utrapienie związane z mieszkaniem w takim miejscu można było zawrzeć w tych dwóch słowach. Gdy podłoga już błyszczała, przychodziła kolej na wypolerowanie szyb wystawowych. Później robiła to, co akurat było potrzebne. Myła już okno frontowe, zmieniała wystawę, zmieniała żarówkę, czyściła strzelby, polerowała srebrną biżuterię.

Czasami wpadał Lee. Był miejscowym listonoszem. Zawsze pełen energii pojawiał się zupełnie niespodziewanie, rzucał paczki na środek sklepu wesoło pokrzykując i na koniec gorąco przepraszał, że nie może jej pomóc wnieść tego wszystkiego na zaplecze, ale ma jeszcze mnóstwo przesyłek do rozwiezienia. Potem odjeżdżał z piskiem opon, a ona musiała roznosić towar po magazynie bądź układać go na półkach. Co do samego Rocka Lee, uważała go za przemiłego kolesia, poza tym bardzo jej kogoś przypominał.

O dwunastej wychodzili z Uchihą na lunch. O pierwszej musiała być z powrotem w sklepie, Sasuke bardzo tego pilnował.

Po pracy przyjeżdżał po nią Kiba i odwoził do domu. Zajmowała się wtedy koniem, zabierała go na przejażdżki, a pod wieczór reperowała dom. Naprawiła już złamany schodek na werandzie i zepsuty zawias okiennicy. W najbliższym czasie planowała wyrzucić materac i dokonać na nim rytualnego całopalenia.

Wieczorem często ktoś ją odwiedzał. Zwykle był to Kiba albo Neji. Zazwyczaj zaś jeden i drugi i TenTen czuła, że jest to podyktowane poczuciem moralności jednego, drugiego albo obydwu panów. Nie uszło jej uwadze, że miasteczko było pod tym względem dość staroświeckie. TenTen to nawet odpowiadało. Spędzanie czasu z tą dwójką było całkiem przyjemne.

Aż w końcu nadeszła sobota, o której wspominał Kiba. Zbliżało się rodeo. W knajpie już od czwartku rozmawiano tylko tym. Ino nie mogła się zdecydować co ubrać, Sakura wzdychała nad tym ile pracy będzie musiała włożyć w przygotowanie punktu medycznego, Lee i Naruto (ale nie tylko oni) przechwalili się czego to nie dokonają, Kiba siedział gdzieś z boku i uśmiechał się, pewny swojej wygranej i tylko Sasuke z Nejim zdawali się być całkowicie niewzruszeni, na tych kilka dni połączyło ich najwyraźniej coś w rodzaju nici wzajemnego porozumienia. Siadywali razem przy stoliku i, nie odzywając się do siebie, zjadali w spokoju posiłki bądź pili piwo, ignorując żałosne (ich zdaniem) podekscytowanie wiejską rozrywką.

Znajdując się pośród tego zamieszania, TenTen w końcu poczuła większą swobodę.Nauczyła się siadywać w knajpie gdzieś z boku, zasłaniała się gazetą, podkulała nogi przytulając kolana do piersi i obserwowała życie miasteczka, w którym przyszło jej mieszkać.

Dzięki Kibie nie czuła się już zagubiona. Dzięki Nejiemu nie była bezdomna. Dzięki Sasuke miała za co żyć.

Nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że otrzyma tyle życzliwości od ludzi, dla których była zupełnie obcym człowiekiem.

.

.

Zapach smażonego bekonu, grillowanych kiełbasek i lanego piwa czuć było z odległości stu jardów, zaś muzykę i rozochocone pokrzykiwanie słyszała będąc milę od celu. W środku odbywały się już zawody. Kiedy TenTen weszła do środka i niepostrzeżenie wsunęła się na jedną z wyższych trybun, na dole na arenie jakiś mężczyzna (dość przystojny zresztą) usiłował spętać byka lasso. Obserwowała z jaką precyzją wykonuje kolejne rzuty, po jednym na każdą nogę, a trzeci żeby zwierzę powalić. Leżący u stóp kowboja byk nagle wydał jej się żałosny. Zacisnęła usta w cienką linijkę, przyglądając się upodlonemu zwierzęciu i ledwo słyszała wesoły tumult wiwatujący na cześć Asumy.

– Spokojnie – rozpoznała głos Kiby obok siebie. – Nic mu się nie dzieje. Myślisz, że byłbym tu, gdyby tym zwierzakom działa się krzywda?

– Nie oto chodzi – machnęła lekceważąco ręką. – Po prostu… Nieważne. Co to za facet?

– Asuma Sarutobi, syn poprzedniego szeryfa. Na co dzień służy w Afganistanie, ale wrócił na kilka tygodni, żeby podreparować zdrowie – w głosie Kiby pobrzmiewało duma, zapewne z tego, że do ich społeczności należy bohater. Nagle poderwał się z miejsca. – Teraz patrz uważnie. Tam jest okienko, możesz iść obstawiać kto wygra następny pojedynek. – Kciukiem lewej dłoni dumnie wskazał na swój tors.

– Zakład…?

Ale Kiba zdążył już zbiec po schodach w stronę stojącego na samym dole Naruto. TenTen widziała, że nad blondynem stoi lekarka o różowych włosach i tłumaczy mu coś, zawzięcie przy tym gestykulując, a on w odpowiedzi zakłada ręce na piersi i odchyla głowę na bok, dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza słuchać. Sakura wykrzyczała coś ostatni raz, odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę TenTen.

– Jeśli wsiądzie na byka, rana może ulec ponownemu otwarciu – mruknęła, stając obok szatynki i wpatrując się w zamknięty jeszcze boks z gotowym do zrzucenia z siebie jeźdźca bykiem. – Ale to Naruto. Nigdy nie słucha głosu rozsądku. Założył się i już, honor nie pozwala mu się wycofać.

– Kiba nie posłucha głosu rozsądku?

– Jeśli chodzi o rodeo, oni nigdy nie okazują słabości… Nie dają też po sobie poznać, że posiadają w pełni funkcjonalne mózgi.

TenTen parsknęła śmiechem. Sakura z westchnieniem ciężko opadła na krzesełko obok niej i w napięciu wpatrywała się w to, co zaczynało dziać się na dole.

Na środek areny wyszła dziewczyna w obcisłej, dżinsowej spódniczce sięgającej połowy uda i białej koszuli odsłaniającej brzuch, zawiązanej na supeł tuż pod piersiami. Dla zrównoważenia negliżu, jej czarne, skórzane kozaki sięgały kolan. Blond włosy miała związane w dwa opadające na ramiona warkocze. Z dziarską miną uniosła w górę rękę z gongiem, w drugiej trzymała drewnianą pałkę podobną do tej od perkusji, ale z większą główką.

– Kto to? – szepnęła TenTen, wpatrując się w dziewczynę, która wydała jej się wyjątkowo kobieca.

– Temari – odparła Sakura z uśmiechem. – Nie patrz na jej strój, w całej tej wiosce ma najwięcej klasy.

– Inuzuka kontra Uzumaki – wykrzyczała blondynka, ku uciesze tłumu. – Którego szybciej zrzuci z siebie byk? Przekonajmy się! – Uderzyła w gong i zbiegła z areny, ustępując miejsca zawodnikom.

Kiba dosiadł byka, drzwiczki boksu otworzyły się i wierzgające tylnymi nogami zwierzę wypadło na środek areny, próbując zrzucić z siebie Inuzukę. TenTen pisnęła widząc jak pupa Kiby unosi się bezwładnie w powietrzu, podczas gdy jego ramiona silnie oplatają byka za szyję. Już myślała, że spadnie szybciej niż wsiadł, ale on trzymał się zaskakująco długo. Zdawało jej się, że wszystko to trwa całe niekończące się minuty. Aż w końcu podskoczyła widząc jak Kiba odrywa się od grzbietu byka. Jego ramiona zsunęły się po skórze zwierzęcia i Inuzuka przeleciał kilka metrów w powietrzu, aż w końcu spadł na ziemię. Sądziła, że po tym już się nie ruszy, on jednak zdołał jeszcze przeturlać się w stronę trybun, żeby szalejący byk nie stratował go.

– Sakura, zrób coś – poprosiła, podnosząc się i pokazując na wciąż leżącego przy bandzie Kibę.

– Spokojnie… Przyzwyczaisz się. Oni są niezniszczalni.

Byk został ściągnięty z powrotem do boksu, a Inuzuka sam podniósł się z ziemi triumfalnie.

– Osiemnaście sekund – wykrzyczała Temari, wychodząc na środek. – Teraz Uzumaki!

– Głupek.

TenTen zamiast obserwować Naruto, powiodła wzrokiem za Kibą, który przeszedł do części technicznej. Widziała jak siada na ławce i ciężko oddycha, trzymając się za ramię. Skrzywiła się nieznacznie, a potem odwróciła wzrok, widząc jak Naruto wylatuje wysoko w górę i z hukiem ląduje na piasku.

– Cholera…

Sakura zbiegła po schodach i popędziła do Naruto, który wciąż leżał na ziemi i trzymał się za udo, głośno pojękując. Na arenę weszli Kankuro i Lee niosący nosze, ułożyli na nich Uzumakiego i zeszli z nim, ustępując miejsca Temari.

– Dobrze mu tak.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Neji pojawił się obok niej. Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść, ale uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

– Żywisz do niego jakąś szczególną antypatię – zauważyła, rzucając Hyuudze ciekawskie spojrzenie. – Myślałam, że pracuje u ciebie.

– Owszem, jeszcze pracuje…

– Co ci zrobił?

Zbył ją milczeniem. Zamiast tego wbił spojrzenie w wychodzącą na środek areny Temari.

– Zamknąć się – krzyknęła, uciszając gawędzący tłum. – Uzumakiemu nic nie jest. Utrzymał się na byku… – Neji powiódł wzrokiem po trybunach. – Piętnaście sekund.

Odetchnęła głęboko, podobnie Neji. Popatrzyli po sobie, a potem na Kibę triumfalnie wychodzącego na środek. Szczerzył się i machał do tłumu zupełnie jakby zdobył złoty medal na olimpiadzie. Niespodziewanie otworzył furtkę, wbiegł z areny na trybuny i wybiegł na górę. Złapał TenTen za przedramię, podciągając ją z krzesła. Wziął dziewczynę na baran i wrócił ze swą zdobyczą na arenę.

Wrażenie było niesamowite. Ludzie pokrzykiwali wesoło, pokazując na nią palcami i śmiali się wraz z uradowanym Inuzuką. Nawet nie wiedziała gdzie patrzeć. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i pomachała. Gdzieś mignęła jej niewzruszona Tsunade. TenTen powiodła wzrokiem w miejsce, gdzie wcześniej siedziała, ale Nejiego już tam nie było.

Kilka razy błysnęło światło flesza z aparatu. Ino zrobiła im kilka zdjęć i teraz pokazywała je swojemu anorektycznemu chłopakowi.

.

.

– To, to będzie świetne – uznała, wklejając zdjęcie jako ilustrację do wpisu o rodeo na swoim blogu „Hottie Arizona".

Roześmiany Kiba i zakłopotana, machająca dookoła TenTen, spoglądali z ekranu.

Kliknęła przycisk publikuj i z zadowoleniem wkleiła link do wpisu na swój profil na facebooku i na fanpage. Post poszedł w świat zbierając całe mnóstwo polubień…

.

.

**N/A**

**No i macie rozdział :) Zredagowałam go trochę inaczej niż zwykle, ciekawe czy zauważycie różnicę. Choć możecie odnieść wrażenie, że tak naprawdę niewiele się w nim wydarzały, to wierzcie mi - w kontekście pewnych elementów fabuły, jest on dość ważny. Poza tym chciałam koniecznie wprowadzić jeszcze Shino i Lee, którzy gdzieś się tam przewijali w mojej głowie, ale nie chciałam się już na nich bardziej skupiać. **

**Wszystkiego dobrego w Nowym Roku, kochani. Do następnego razu :)**


	6. Tajemnice

_Hottie Arizona: Gorące rodeo_

– Hej, szefie! – mężczyzna podniósł się od komputera. – Mamy ją.

– Co?

– Znalazłem córkę tego drania. Jest na jakimś zadupiu w Arizonie.

– To co tutaj jeszcze robisz? Zbierajcie dupy i jazda mi po nią.

.

.

– Jak to jej nie ma?

– Zwyczajnie, matole, wzięła wolne.

Kiba wychodząc, nie omieszkał trzasnąć drzwiami tak mocno, że aż zatrzęsła się szyba wystawowa. Sasuke wzruszył ramionami, obserwując jak weterynarz wsiada do swojej mini ciężarówki i odjeżdża, zabierając ze sobą swojego zapchlonego kundla.

Uchiha wrócił do polerowania broni.

Choć Inuzuka prowadził szeroko zakrojone poszukiwania TenTen, nie zdołał jej znaleźć przed południem. Gdy nadeszła pora obiadu, w końcu zawitał do knajpy, w której drzwiach minął się z Nejim. Kiwnęli sobie głowami na powitanie, odchylając ronda kapeluszy. Neji wyszedł na główną drogę i wsiadł do swojego mitsubishi. Przejeżdżając obok urzędu miasta, zauważył TenTen, wychodzącą z budynku z naręczem tajemniczych papierów. Minął ją, żeby chwilę później we wstecznym lusterku zobaczyć, jak wiatr wyrywa jej cały plik karek z rąk.

Spanikowana TenTen nieporadnie usiłowała pozbierać papiery, które rozpierzchły się po okolicy. W tamtej chwili Neji nie miał już wyjścia. Cofnął samochód kilkanaście metrów, otworzył drzwi i, chwytając się dachu samochodu, wstał i wychylił się tak, żeby złapać odlatujący wydruk. Wrzucił go do kabiny auta i skoczył na ziemię, zatrzaskując drzwi.

TenTen i Neji podskakiwali przed urzędem, w ekstatycznym, wietrznym tańcu, próbując wyłapać wszystkie kartki. Ich obszerne flanelowe koszule szarpane podmuchami wiatru wyglądały jak skrzydła dziwnych, arizońskich motyli.

Nagle poczuł jej piersi na swoim torsie i jej policzek ocierający się o jego policzek, gdy wyciągała rękę wysoko ponad jego ramieniem, żeby złapać ostatnią z uciekających kartek. W chwili, gdy ją pochwyciła, on stracił równowagę i obydwoje wylądowali na glebie w mieszaninie kurzu, ziemi i petów.

– Ugh. Przepraszam.

– Emm… Proszę – podsunął jej pod nos to, co nazbierał.

– Dzięki.

TenTen podniosła się z Nejiego i podała mu rękę, jednak on wstał z ziemi sam. Na krótką chwilę zapadła między nimi kłopotliwa cisza.

– Podwieźć cię? – zapytał w końcu Neji, wskazując na swój samochód.

– Dzięki. Fushichou czeka na mnie koło knajpy.

– Doprawdy?

– Za budynkiem. Naprawdę, nie trzeba.

– Jak poradzisz sobie z tymi…?

– Dam radę.

Ściągnęła gumkę podtrzymującą jeden z jej koczków i nałożyła ją na zwinięte w rulon kartki. Pozbyła się drugiego koczka i przez chwilę Neji mógł oglądać ją w rozpuszczonych włosach. Wyglądała prawie jak dziewczyna. Gdyby tylko nie ta przyduża flanelowa koszula, w której pewnie mógłby chodzić on sam. I nie te workowate dżinsy. I gdyby nie… wszystko.

Upięła włosy w niedbały kok z tyłu głowy. Kiwnęła Nejiemu na pożegnanie i ruszyła w stronę knajpy.

.

.

TenTen rzuciła na podłogę skserowane strony ksiąg wieczystych, roczników i starych dzienników. Z rozmachem otworzyła drzwi swojej turystycznej lodówki i wyciągnęła z niej piwo w butelce. Odkapslowała je o krawędź stołu i pociągnęła solidny łyk prosto z butelki. Gorzki napój wypłukał jej gardło z kurzu, który zaczynał doprowadzać ją do szału.

Wróciła na podłogę do swoich wymiętych, wybrudzonych kartek. Oparła się o ścianę i popijając piwo, przeglądała zgromadzone przez siebie informacje.

Opróżniła butelkę piwa do połowy, gdy usłyszała samochód kołujący na podjeździe. Podniosła się z podłogi i wyszła do drzwi. Za kierownicą siedział Hyuuga. Zmarszczyła brwi. Co tym razem?

– Jestem zajęta – zaczęła, stając w progu.

– Domyślam się. – Długowłosy mimo jej protestów wysiadł z samochodu i wszedł po schodach na werandę. – Zapomniałaś jednej.

Podał jej złożoną na czworo kartkę. TenTen wzięła ją od niego, rozłożyła i rzuciła okiem. Pobladła i wcisnęła wydruk do kieszeni.

– Dzięki – odwróciła się i chciała wrócić do środka, ale Neji złapał ją za ramię i zmusił, żeby na niego spojrzała.

– O co tu chodzi?

– O nic – warknęła.

W Nejim zawrzało. Tego już było stanowczo za wiele. Przyciągnął TenTen do siebie, zaciskając palce na jej przedramieniu tak mocno, że syknęła z bólu. W końcu wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby:

– Wynoś się.

– Co?

– Powiedziałem: wynoś się!

Zamrugała nerwowo, wpatrując się w Hyuugę z niedowierzaniem. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, ale nie dostrzegła ani śladu sympatii, którą wcześniej ją darzył.

– Nie…

– Skończ z tymi wymówkami.

– Neji!

Ale on już wskazywał jej na miasto.

Zacisnęła pięść i schowała ją do kieszeni spodni. Odwróciła się i głośno tupiąc, weszła do Budy ze spuszczoną głową. Szelest zbieranego papieru, szum napełnianego wodą bukłaka i przekleństwa rzucane bezwiednie podczas pakowania plecaka. Pięć minut później wyjechała zza chaty na Fushichou, do którego jednego boku przymocowała worek z owsem.

– _Bon voyage._

I odjechała tam, skąd przybyła – na północ, na długi i szeroki step.

Neji popatrzył za nią z niedowierzaniem. Dlaczego nie pojechała do miasta? Kiba z pewnością użyczyłby jej…

Ale to już nie było istotne. Odjechała, prawdopodobnie na zawsze znikając z jego życia. Przez chwilę słyszał jeszcze tętent kopyt jej konia, aż nie zaczęła przypominać tylko małej kropki na horyzoncie.

Gdy minął pierwszy szok, Neji zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił. Było już jednak za późno. Wszedł do chaty, cicho stawiając kroki, zupełnie jakby nie chciał wypłoszyć ducha, kryjącego się gdzieś między pozostawionymi w Budzie przedmiotami. Rozejrzał się dookoła, zastanawiając się czego właściwie tam szuka. W oczy rzuciła mu się naprawiona, nowa okiennica; w poprzedniej wybita była szyba. TenTen zreperowała też obluzowaną deskę w podłodze. W chacie była teraz lodówka, do tego pełna. Wyciągnął butelkę piwa i otworzył ją drugą butelką. Ciche syknięcie pozwoliło mu się ocknąć z transu. Odstawił nietkniętą butelkę piwa na blat (który też był nowy) i rzucił okiem na ramę łóżka bez materaca. Przystanął w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej leżał śpiwór TenTen.

Schylił się, żeby sięgnąć po leżącą na podłodze gumkę, której używała do spinania włosów i wtedy zauważył coś jeszcze. Coś, co leżało pod łóżkiem i zdawało się czekać, żeby po nie sięgnąć.

.

.

– Co zrobiłeś?!

Neji ze złością wbił widelec w stek i zaczął odkrawać kawałek nożem tak uparcie, że zdawało się, że zaraz rozkroi talerz.

– Gdzie ona jest!?

– Gdzieś – warknął. – Odjechała na prerię.

– Co!?

Ale Hyuuga postanowił milczeć. Kiba usiadł na ławie po drugiej stronie stołu z takim impetem, że ta odjechała do tyłu z łoskotem. Mężczyzna wściekle dyszał, a jego nozdrza rozszerzały się i zwężały przerażająco szybko.

– Jak mogłeś?! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś!?

Neji podniósł na Inuzukę lodowate spojrzenie. Nagle jego pięść uderzyła w stół, talerz ze stekiem podskoczył i upadł na ziemię, rozpadając się przy tym z hałasem.

– Chcesz wiedzieć? – powiedział niewzruszony, mrużąc powieki. – Twoja protegowana miała do czynienia z Gangiem Ludzi Skał.

– Zmyślasz – warknął Kiba, rzucając się na Nejiego przez stół i gdyby nie przytrzymali go Kankuro i Sasuke, zwabieni do stolika omenami nadciągającej burdy, zapewne Hyuuga oberwałby pięścią w twarz. Niejednokrotnie.

Neji, nie bacząc na szarpiącego się Inuzukę, wyciągnął powoli z kieszeni na piersi złożony na czworo papier. Ten sam, który złapał jako pierwszy wtedy przed urzędem miasta. Ten sam, który wrzucił do samochodu. Ten sam, który przekazał TenTen, tuż przed tym jak wyrzucił ją ze swojego ranczo. Ten sam papier, który znalazł pod łóżkiem w Budzie, po tym jak TenTen odjechała w stronę bezkresnej prerii.

Ciągle szarpany złością, ale już nie próbujący trwale uszkodzić Nejiego, Kiba rozłożył świstek i przez chwilę wodził po nim wzrokiem, a wraz z nim Kankuro, Sasuke, Jiraya, który wyszedł zza baru gotów wetknąć nos w cudze sprawy, i cała rzesza tych, którzy akurat mieli szczęście gościć tego wieczoru w barze.

– To o niczym nie świadczy – wycedził w końcu Kiba, ale już bez wcześniejszej buty.

– Jasne – prychnął Hyuuga. – To z pewnością przypadek, że nagle zaczęła szukać wiadomości o mordercach mojego ojca!

W knajpie zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Nejiego, on jednak nie zwracał już uwagi na nic ani na nikogo. Za to ni stąd ni zowąd zjawiła się przy nich szeryf Tsunade i teraz to ona z zainteresowaniem oglądała ksero przyniesione przez Hyuugę.

– To ciągle o niczym nie świadczy! Nie dałeś jej wytłumaczyć – obstawał przy swoim Kiba. – Nie możesz wyrzucać człowieka z domu, bo ma ksero gazety sprzed dwudziestu lat!

Tsunade podniosła na nich wzrok.

– Ten portret pamięciowy…

– Tak – mruknął Hyuuga, nie patrząc na blondynkę. – Wystarczy dorysować koki i wymazać brodę.

Teraz już wszyscy wpatrywali się w portret pamięciowy sprawcy, zamieszczony obok relacji z morderstwa Hizashiego Hyuugi. Mężczyzna o nieznanym imieniu, uważany za winnego, był uderzająco podobny do TenTen.

Tsunade obeszła stół dookoła i uderzyła pięścią tuż obok miejsca, w którym trzymał ręce Neji.

– I ty pozwoliłeś jej zwiać!?

_~ Przerywamy naszą audycję, aby nadać specjalny komunikat. Meteorolodzy alarmują. Przez północną Arizonę między godziną dziewiątą a dwunastą w nocy przetoczy się tornado o sile F1 w skali Fujity. Na jego trasie znajdują się…_

– Kurna…

_~… preria na północ od Konoha …_

– Neji?

Ale Hyuugi już nie było, usłyszeli tylko trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Tsunade spojrzała na zegarek i pokręciła głową. Było wpół do dziewiątej. Nikt nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego goście knajpy stopniowo zaczęli ją opuszczać. Nawet jeśli tornado najbardziej zagrażało ranczu Hyuugi, to wszyscy tutaj wiedzieli jak bardzo nieprzewidywalny potrafi być żywioł. Nikt nie mógł i nikt nie czuł się bezpiecznie.

Kiba wybiegł w ślad za Hyuugą i zdołał złapać go, nim ten jeszcze odjechał. Otworzył drzwi jego samochodu i wskoczył na tylne siedzenie.

– Co zamierzasz?

Odpowiedziało mu przerażone spojrzenie Nejiego odbijające się we wstecznym lusterku. Hyuuga zaciskał dłonie na kierownicy tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kłykcie. W końcu nie wytrzymał, ze złością uderzył klakson, samochód zatrąbił.

– Jadę po nią.

– Pojadę z tobą.

– Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy obaj ryzykowali życiem – zadecydował Neji. – Ja do tego dopuściłem, ja muszę to odkręcić.

– Nie rość sobie praw do tego!

– Kiba! – krzyknął, odwracając się do niego w końcu. – Wysiadaj! Chcesz się przydać to jedź na moje ranczo i dopilnuj tam wszystkiego. Jestem prawie pewien, że ona jest jeszcze na mojej ziemi. Znam tam każdy zakątek, każde zagłębienie terenu. To ja mam tam jakieś szanse przeżyć, a nie ty, rozumiesz?

– Hyuuga!

– Kiba.

Inuzuka wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu obaj usłyszeli skowyt Akamaru.

– Masz ją uratować, rozumiemy się?

– Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy.

– Masz ją uratować.

– Uratuję.

– Zgoda.

Kiba wysiadł. Neji ruszył tak nagle, że Inuzuka nie zdążył zatrzasnąć drzwi – pęd zrobił to za niego. Hyuuga ścigał się ze zbyt szybko uciekającym czasem. Kiedy w końcu zniknął z widoku, Kibie pozostało zapakować Akamaru na siedzenie obok kierowcy w swoim mini vanie i ruszyć w stronę rancza Hyuugi, żeby dotrzymać danego mężczyźnie słowa.

.

.

Podczas, gdy mieszkańcy Konoha szykowali się na nadejście nieuchronnego żywiołu, Naruto Uzumaki był setki kilometrów od miasteczka. Wysiadał z samochodu człowieka, z którym spędził ostatnich kilka godzin swojego życia na śpiewaniu przebojów country. Facet zgarnął go z drogi i zgodził się podrzucić do Phoenix. Teraz Naruto stał naprzeciwko apartamentowca, który na jego oko miał jakieś sto pięter i zmuszał Uzumakiego do zastanowienia się jak niepostrzeżenie przemknąć obok strzegącego wejścia do budynku portiera.

Naruto wypatrzył kawiarnię naprzeciwko wieżowca i usiadł przy stoliku, z którego mógł obserwować wejście. Kiedy już zorientował się, że w lokalu nie podają piwa, zamówił szklankę coca-coli i nie spuszczając spojrzenia z drzwi wejściowych do apartamentowca, czekał aż jakiś genialny pomysł wpadnie mu do głowy.

Zamiast pomysłu, nadeszło wybawienie. Na widok dziewczyny wychodzącej z budynku, Naruto zerwał się od stolika. Biegł w jej stronę, wymachując rękami w powietrzu.

– Hej, hej! Hinata!


	7. Licho nie śpi

– Naruto!

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do budynku, ale chłopak już trzymał ją w ramionach, przytulając.

– Hinatka! Co ty tu robisz? Dlaczego nie jesteś w Konoha?

– N-naruto… C-co t y tu robisz?

– Szukałem cię! Ten palant Neji nie chciał mi powiedzieć, gdzie jesteś. – I zrobił naburmuszoną minę.

– Jak mnie tu… – dziewczyna zerknęła na portiera, który zaczął im się przyglądać z niezdrowym zainteresowaniem. Hinata skapitulowała: – Wejdziesz na górę?

– Jeszcze się pytasz! Jechałem tutaj cztery godziny! Umieram z głodu.

– Och…

Hinata złapała Naruto za rękę i pociągnęła przez hol budynku w stronę windy. Kowboj z prowincji nie mógł oderwać wzroku od granitowej podłogi i marmurowych wykończeń na ścianach. Największe wrażenie jednak wywarła na nim winda – cała w złocie. Hinata przywołała ją, a drzwi natychmiast się rozsunęły, czemu towarzyszyła melodyjka, którą Naruto natychmiast zaczął pogwizdywać. Wsiedli do środka i dziewczyna wcisnęła dwa przyciski – piętro czterdzieste trzecie.

– Hinatka, gdzieś ty się podziewała, dlaczego się do mnie nie odzywałaś?

Spuściła głowę, a jej długie włosy zasłoniły pobladłą twarz. Naruto dotknął policzka Hyuugi, przejechał palcami po linii żuchwy i chwycił jej podbródek, unosząc go delikatnie w górę, zmuszając, żeby spojrzała mu w oczy. Nic nie mówiąc, ucałował zaciśnięte, dziewczęce wargi.

– Co się dzieje, Hinatka?

Dzwonek windy zadzwonił i mogli wysiąść na swoim piętrze. Hinata minęła zaskoczonego Naruto i ruszyła do mieszkania.

Blondyn podziwiał apartament. Chodził od pokoju do pokoju, a każdy podsumowywał głośnym „wow" . Kiedy wreszcie wrócił do Hinaty, ona stawiała na stoliku w salonie tacę z filiżankami i dzbankiem pełnym aromatycznej herbaty, obok których leżał talerzyk z domowymi ciasteczkami.

Blondyn rozłożył się na kanapie i już prawie wyłożył nogi na stolik, w ostatnim momencie rezygnując z tego pomysłu. Hinata przysiadła obok, opierając dłonie na kolanach, nerwowo bawiła się rąbkiem spódnicy.

– Powiesz mi o co tu chodzi? – mruknął Uzumaki, biorąc dłonie dziewczyny w swoje.

Hinata przygryzła wargi i milcząco pokręciła głową. A wtedy Naruto ją objął i przytulił mocno do siebie, przypominając jej ile dla siebie znaczą.

– Ja… Nie mogłam, Naruto.

– Dlaczego nie wróciłaś?

Zamilkła, na jej twarzy odmalował się wyraz bólu. Walczyła ze sobą, a w jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Patrzyła w niebieskie, szczere oczy kowboja z rodzinnych stron, którego znała od dziecka. W jego niewinne, niebieskie oczy, które tak kochała. Oczy mężczyzny, przez którego ostatni rok był dla niej pasmem niekończącego się cierpienia.

– Byłam w ciąży.

.

.

Błyskawice przecinały brudnozielone, nocne niebo, na którym gromadziły się cumulonimbusy. Zerwał się porywisty wiatr, który był tylko przedsmakiem nadciągającego piekła. W miasteczku rozległ się alarm, który nawoływał mieszkańców, aby schowali się do swoich piwnic i schronów. Wszystkie samochody zmierzały do przydomowych garaży.

Wszystkie poza jednym.

Neji Hyuuga pędził swoim mitsubishi na północ. Droga przesuwała się za szybami z prędkością niemal dwustu mil na godzinę. I nie zwalniała. Z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem pioruna, Neji dociskał pedał gazu. Gdyby coś lub ktoś wypadło mu w tej chwili przed maskę, nie zdołałby wyhamować. Wiedział jak dużo ryzykuje, jednak był skupiony tylko na jednym: musiał ją znaleźć.

Na horyzoncie malowały się szarozielone smugi. Wydawało mu się, że widzi słup tornada, jednak liczył, że to tylko złudzenie i że żywioł jest jeszcze daleko. Był już na terenie swojego ranczo, minął budę i trzymał się płonnej nadziei, że TenTen poruszała się po linii prostej oraz nie zaszła zbyt daleko.

Zwolnił do niewiele ponad stu mil na godzinę. Starał się ogarnąć spojrzeniem teren dookoła siebie. Wtedy uświadomił sobie jak naiwny był, wyruszając w samotny, nocny pościg, mając do dyspozycji tylko reflektory samochodu. Sytuacja była beznadziejna, jednak poczucie winy nie pozwalało mu zawrócić, choć bał się jak jasna cholera. Jechał prosto w oko tornada.

.

.

– Trafiliśmy na jakąś miejscową imprezę? – mruknął ubrany w ciemny garnitur mężczyzna.

Jego towarzysz zatkał uszy, chroniąc je przed przeszywającym sygnałem alarmu. Czarny dodge wjechał główną drogą do miasta, między innymi samochodami, pozornie nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Mężczyźni widzieli krzątających się mieszkańców, zamykających okiennice domów, zbierających ekspozycję sprzed sklepów, zabezpieczających dobytek.

– Wygląda na to, że zbliża się tornado – westchnął czarnowłosy. – Ale trafiliśmy.

– Nie słyszę cię, wszystko przez ten hałas!

– Gdzieś tu był hotel, zaraz, niech no pomyślę…

Samochód skręcił w lewo, przejechał milę i zatrzymał się przy znajdującej się na obrzeżu miasteczka stacji benzynowej. 'Wolne pokoje' głosił podświetlony napis z niedziałającym drugim „o".

– Teraz pójdziesz wynająć nam pokój – ogłosił prowadzący samochód.

– Dlaczego ty tego nie zrobisz? Tam jest głośno!

– Ktoś mógłby mnie rozpoznać, debilu.

– Zapomniałem, że twoja morda jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych na tym zadupiu.

Lufa pistoletu wycelowała w nielubiącego hałasu mężczyznę, jednak on nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Odblokował drzwi samochodu i wysiadł z niego, jak gdyby nigdy nic. W tym czasie drugi mężczyzna schował samochód za ścianą nośną budynku i zamienił garnitur na kurtkę z kapturem. Założył ciemne okulary i liczył, że właściciel stacji benzynowej go nie rozpozna.

Partner wrócił po dziesięciu minutach.

– Kretynie, mówiłem ci sto razy, żebyś nie ucinał sobie pogaduszek.

.

.

Sasuke nie byłby sobą, gdyby przeczekał tornado w bezpiecznym schronie. Siedział przy oknie na parterze swojego domu, niedaleko wejścia do piwnicy, i obserwował zbierające się na ciemnym niebie chmury. Pierwsze błyskawice przecinały niebo. W powietrze wzbiły się tumany kurzu gęstsze niż zazwyczaj, ograniczające widoczność, dlatego Sasuke przeniósł punkt obserwacyjny na piętro. Siadając przy oknie, miał widok na drogę, którą przejeżdżały samochody, zupełnie jak mrówki wracające do mrowiska bądź pszczoły umykające przed deszczem do ula. Niektóre z aut rozpoznawał, inne były obce – przyjezdni, jak się domyślał, których tornado zastało w trasie. Postanowili umknąć do najbliższego miasta, aby schronić się w hotelu, choć w wypadku Konoha, musieli raczej liczyć na uprzejmość mieszkańców.

Drzwi Sasuke były zaryglowane.

Ulicą, tuż przed jego domem, pod czujnym światłem ulicznych latarń, przejechał czarny dodge charger. Zdawało się, że sunie po drodze spokojniej, bardziej dostojnie niż inne samochody, jak na tak piękny, klasyczny, kultowy wręcz model auta przystało. Sasuke nie widział tego samochodu w miasteczku nigdy wcześniej, więc kierowca musiał nie być stąd. A jednak zachowywał się, jakby doskonale wiedział dokąd jedzie. Przyjezdni docierali zwykle najpierw do centrum, gdzie zabudowania były nieco gęstsze. Ten jednak nie zatrzymał się nawet, chociażby po to, żeby spojrzeć na mapę. Może prowadziła go nawigacja?

Sasuke przebiegł na drugą stronę domu, porywając z wieszaka lornetkę. Dopadł do okna, z którego mógł obserwować drogę, w którą skręcił samochód. Widział go, jednak nim wyostrzył obraz na tyle, żeby zobaczyć kto jest kierowcą, auto skryło się już po drugiej stronie stacji benzynowej.

Uchiha spojrzał na niebo. Na horyzoncie pojawiło się tornado.

.

.

Neji wyszarpnął latarkę ze schowka i wysiadł z samochodu. Wiatr pchnął drzwi, które uderzyły go w pierś, pozbawiając tchu. Długowłosy padł na ziemię, a wiatr zatrzasnął za nim drzwi. Neji zapalił latarkę, której światło jasną łuną rozświetliło jakieś sto metrów terenu przed nim.

– TenTen! – spróbował przekrzyczeć dmący wiatr. Na próżno – ledwie słyszał własny głos.

Neji ruszył naprzód, w jednej ręce mając latarkę, drugą przytrzymując kapelusz tak, żeby osłaniał jego twarz przed preryjnym kurzem, który wiatr dmuchał wprost na niego. Hyuuga zataczał latarką szerokie łuki, uważnie wypatrując choćby śladu TenTen. Modlił się o cud. Tylko interwencja nadprzyrodzonych sił mogła sprawić, że ją znajdzie.

Opierając się podmuchom wiatru, przebył jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów. Kiedy przystanął i odchylił rondo kapelusza, żeby rozejrzeć się dookoła i rozeznać w sytuacji, poraził go widok tornada. Oszołomiło go. Potęga żywiołu, kiedy staje się z nim oko w oko, onieśmielała. Wpatrywał się w wir powietrzny, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ten zamiast się poruszać, robi się większy i większy. Zmroziło go, gdy uświadomił sobie, co to oznacza.

Tornado zmierzało prosto na niego.

Neji zaklął siarczyście. Pieszo nie zdołałby uciec. Wbrew wszelkim zaleceniom, pobiegł do samochodu. Z trudem otworzył drzwi, wsiadł do środka i nie zastanawiając się długo, odpalił silnik i dociskając z całej siły pedał gazu, popędził samochodem w poprzek toru tornada. Czuł jak samochód opiera się jego woli, jak ślizga się po podłożu, podryguje jakby nie mogąc się zdecydować czy dać się porwać wiatrowi czy nie.

Gdy tornado w końcu przestało się powiększać, a jedynie przesuwało po linii jego wzroku, Neji złapał latarkę i wyskoczył z samochodu, przylegając do ziemi. Auto pozwoliło wiatrowi pchnąć się w prerię, zupełnie jakby wyskoczenie kierowcy dało mu sygnał, że może się już poddać, że nie ma już życia, które powinno chronić.

Neji nawet nie próbował wstawać. Wiedział, że jeśli tylko oderwie się od ziemi, wiatr zacznie miotać nim na wszystkie strony.

Włączył latarkę, jej światło odbiło się od srebrnego lakieru samochodu, który jechał wprost na tornado, prowadzony niewidzialną ręką żywiołu. Zataczał latarką szeroki łuk, gdy nagle coś błysnęło, kiedy rozświetlił pas prerii po swojej lewej stronie. Odbicie światła było bardzo niewyraźne, ale wlało w serce Nejiego nadzieję.

Przeczołgał się w tamtą stronę. Gryzł ziemię, ale nie poddawał się. Podciągał ramiona w jednym, zapamiętanym kierunku, modląc się, żeby nie zboczyć z obranej trasy. Nagle poczuł, że jego czoło dotyka czegoś miękkiego. Namacał ręką to, na co wpadł i serce podskoczyło mu w piersi. To nie mógł być nikt inny, tylko ona. Z wysiłkiem podniósł odrobinę głowę, żeby móc się przyjrzeć i w istocie, była to TenTen. Leżała na ziemi na wznak, nieprzytomna. Radosne drżenie serca zniknęło bezpowrotnie zastąpione trwogą.

Oplótł rękoma bezwładne ciało i podciągnął się, opierając ucho na torsie kobiety. Skupił się na tym, żeby wyczuć…

Serce biło. Była tylko nieprzytomna. Jego dłonie ostrożnie dotykały jej głowy. Z tyłu wyczuł gęstą, lepką ciecz. Nawet nie musiał oglądać swoich palców. To musiała być krew.

Zsunął się z TenTen, żeby nie utrudniać kobiecie oddychania. Wsunął ramię pod jej głowę, drugim przyciągając bezwładne ciało do siebie. Jeśli mieli zginąć roztrzaskani o ziemię, to przynajmniej razem. Ostatnim czego chciał, było zostać oddzielonym od niej w ostatnich chwilach ich życia. Przytulił TenTen do siebie, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie jej szyi. To pozwoliło mu się odprężyć. A może to strach sparaliżował jego zmysły? Przestał słyszeć dmący wiatr, odgłosy tłuczonego szkła i uderzającego o siebie metalu. Przestał słyszeć nerwowe muczenie krów na swoim ranczo. Poczuł, że odpływa, zupełnie jakby cała energia z niego uleciała.

– Neji…?

Poprawka. Energia wróciła.

– TenTen – wydusił z siebie.

– Co się… – zrobiła wielkie oczy, bo właśnie dostrzegła nad jego ramieniem ogromne tornado.

– Nie ruszaj się – polecił jej. – Przywrzyj do ziemi i módl się o cud.

Skuliła się i mocniej przywarła ciałem do jego ciała. Oplotła swoją nogę wokół jego, głowę oparła na wyciągniętym ramieniu mężczyzny. Oddychali ciężko, nie mówiąc już nic, bo wiatr zaczął świszczeć tak mocno, że nie mieliby szans się usłyszeć. Błyskawica przecięła nocne niebo, rozświetlając ich sponiewierane ciała.

I wtedy usłyszeli kawalkadę trzasków towarzyszących łamaniu długich, drewnianych desek. Setek długich, drewnianych desek.

Buda przestała istnieć.

.

.

Naruto zerwał się z kanapy i chodził od pokoju do pokoju. Zaglądał do każdego, przetrząsał wszystkie zakamarki, trzy razy był w każdej z łazienek.

– Gdzie ono jest!? – krzyknął, stając przed Hinatą.

Dziewczyna skuliła się, zasłaniając twarz rękoma i uparcie kręciła głową. Z jej liliowych oczu popłynęły łzy. Po raz pierwszy widziała Naruto tak wściekłego.

– Gdzie jest moje dziecko? – powtórzył zakładając ramiona na piersi.

– Nie ma go, Naruto – Hinata wydusiła z siebie po dłuższej chwili.

– Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że…

– Nie miałam wyjścia! – poderwała się z kanapy i nim blondyn zdążył zareagować, już zamknęła się w łazience.

Naruto dopadł do drzwi i waląc w nie mocno pięścią, próbował przekrzyczeć szloch dziewczyny.

– Hinata! Hinata! Wyjdź! – uderzał w drzwi raz za razem, jednak ona nie reagowała. – Dlaczego, Hinata? Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Przecież… Przecież…

Chłopak usiadł po drugiej stronie drzwi i oparł się o nie plecami. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Kiedy pierwszy szok i związane z nim emocje minęły, on także się rozkleił. Nie mógł uwierzyć. Jego zawsze dobra, delikatna, kochana Hinata… Jak ona mogła zabić ich dziecko?

– Dlaczego?!

Krzyk Naruto rozniósł się po całym mieszkaniu, a kiedy ucichł, zrobiło się zupełnie cicho.

– Musiałam.

Znowu cisza. Naruto zacisnął zęby, gdy w jego głowie wszystkie fakty zaczęły się ze sobą łączyć, tworząc jedną, spójną całość.

– On kazał ci to zrobić, prawda? – Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. – Neji. – Dalej nic. Wstał z podłogi i klasnął w dłonie. – Zabiję go.

Dźwięk przekręcanej zasuwki i Hinata wypadająca z łazienki, w samą porę, żeby złapać w pasie gotowego wyjść z mieszkania Naruto.

– Nie – jęknęła.

– Hinata – powiedział chłodno. – To było moje dziecko. Nie miał prawa…

– Naruto! – pisnęła, mocniej oplatając go ramionami. – Uspokój się. Proszę. Nie obwiniaj Nejiego. Spróbuj go zrozumieć. On… On robi wszystko, żeby się nami opiekować. M-mną, Hanabi… Próbuje zastąpić naszego ojca. Kiedy dowiedział się, że jestem w c-ciąży… Jak ty byś się poczuł, gdyby twoja c-c-córka…

– Nie będę miał szansy się tego dowiedzieć, bo ten palant zabił moje dziecko!

.

.

Kiedy na prerii robi się cicho, nie zauważasz tego od razu. Zmiana jest bardzo subtelna. To dlatego, że na prerii nie ma wyraźnych dźwięków. Zawsze jednak towarzyszy ci tam szum wiatru. Z czasem twój umysł zaczyna go ignorować tak jak czubek nosa, który zawsze masz przed oczami; jak język, który zaczyna ciążyć w ustach tylko wtedy, kiedy o nim pomyślisz; jak oddychanie, nad którym na co dzień nawet się nie zastanawiasz. Gdyby któregoś z nich zabrakło, z pewnością byłbyś zaniepokojony, choć nie od razu wiedziałbyś dlaczego.

Kiedy więc wiatr ucichł, zmiana była subtelna, ale tak dobitna, że Nejiego przeszył dreszcz. Nastała gęsta, ciężka, obezwładniająca cisza, z ciemnością nocy sprawiająca wrażenie wyłączenia zmysłów. Ogłuchłem? Oślepłem?

Neji uniósł się powoli. Ból rozsadzał mu czaszkę. Ciężar nieprzytomnej TenTen przygniatał go do ziemi. Bolały go wszystkie mięśnie. Chciał sięgnąć po latarkę, ale przepadła bezpowrotnie. Opadł na ziemię, poddając się bólowi i począł wpatrywać się w niebo, starając się przyzwyczaić wzrok do ciemności.

I nagle coś usłyszał. To nie był wiatr. Znał ten dźwięk. Cholera, doskonale go znał.

Furkot silnika, trzepotanie śmigieł. Helikopter! Na godzinie dziewiątej, jakąś milę od nich, ziemię skanowała świetlna łuna reflektora. Neji wpatrywał się w przelatujący śmigłowiec z nadzieją, jednak mijały kolejne minuty, a ekipa poszukiwawcza wcale się do nich nie zbliżała. Tęsknie pomyślał o samochodzie, w którym zawsze woził racę świetlną.

I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co wbija się w jego brzuch, nie jest biodrem TenTen, a przytwierdzoną do niego kaburą pistoletu. Serce zabiło mu szybciej. Wyszarpnął broń z kabury i po szybkim obmacaniu jej, wiedział już jak odblokować mechanizm. Kiedy to zrobił, wystrzelił w powietrze dwa razy, w kilku sekundowym odstępie. Usłyszeli go?

Łuna świetlna nadal krążyła gdzieś daleko. Zaklął. Nie zauważyli. Ile kul mogło znajdować się w magazynku?

Neji osunął się na ziemię i obserwował jak helikopter oddala się. Pocieszał się, że w najgorszym wypadku poszukiwania zostaną wznowione rano. Wtedy na pewno znajdą jego i TenTen. Tymczasem Nejiego ogarnęła senność, której postanowił się poddać. Przywarł do TenTen najmocniej jak tylko mógł, byle tracić jak najmniej ciepła, a sen przyszedł szybciej niżby się tego spodziewał.


End file.
